The Ukiyo Demon
by Psycho Demon-Witch
Summary: InuyashaSesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru has a dark secret. How will Inuyasha and his friends react when they find out. I'm rubbish with summaries, sorry. Epilogue now up!
1. Chapter 1

Psycho Demon-Witch: Hi, this is my first fic. If you like it, that's good, if you don't… Oh well. This fic contains yaoi, incest, m-preg and rape. For those of you who dislike these subjects, I advise you to leave now! I do not want people bitching about the content of my fic when I have clearly warned what is in the damn thing! It pisses me off when people read something they don't like and then bitch about it! Other than that, I don't care much if people review or not. I write for my own enjoyment, although I would like to know what your opinions are, good or bad.  
I know I said this would take a while because my laptop isn't connected to the internet, but I thought 'sod it' and typed it up on the family computer.

Chapter One  
Inuyasha had picked up a familiar scent on the wind and had run ahead to locate the source of that scent. He was curious because not only was it rare to smell that scent at all, the stench of Naraku surrounded it. This was what had Inuyasha concerned, because the other scent was Sesshoumaru's blood. From the smell of it, he had been attacked by Naraku and left in the forest.

He ignored the shouts of his friends, who were riding on Kirara and curious to know where Inuyasha was going, and urged himself to run faster as he the scent of Sesshoumaru's blood grew stronger. _'Heh, for once he is the helpless one and I have control over his life'_ Inuyasha thought gleefully, but nothing prepared him for the sight he was to meet. He gasped when he entered the clearing. The sight before him was horrendous. Sesshoumaru lay at the foot of a tree, unconscious, with his usually pristine white clothes torn and covered in blood. The torn cloth revealed deep gashes, which were still bleeding. His breathing was slow and ragged, a pained expression over his usually expressionless face. Although there was no trace of a wound, there was blood trickling from between his legs. The stench of Naraku was all over him and the dirt on his clothes suggested he had been held captive for some time. Even more confusing was that he had two arms.

There was also something else that concerned Inuyasha. There was a sight swelling at Sesshoumaru's stomach, something one wouldn't expect to find on the stoic demon, especially after being held as a prisoner by Naraku. There was only one other thing Inuyasha could think of. _'That's not possible. They've been extinct for over 700 years'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha vaguely noticed the others quickly approaching as he stared at his brother's bloody body. He walked closer to his brother, cringing as the stench of Naraku grew stronger with every step he took. The injuries looked even worse than they did before and he doubted Sesshoumaru's chances of survival. _'Why do I even care? I've wanted him dead for ages anyway'. _But he couldn't bring himself to walk away.

"Inuyasha" Kagome shouted as his companions neared the clearing. "What are you doing" she continued as they entered the clearing. They had the same reaction as Inuyasha. Multiple gasps were heard as their eyes fell upon Sesshoumaru. _'There is no way he should still be alive in that state'_ Kagome thought, shocked that of all people, Sesshoumaru was the one who was near death. Sango was the first one to her senses.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, but the stench of Naraku is all over him" Inuyasha said angrily. The others walked over to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, and peered over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"He needs help, and fast" Sango stated. Being a demon slayer, she could assess how bad a demons' wounds were and their chance of survival just by looking, and she could tell that Sesshoumaru wouldn't last much longer if he was left alone.

"Are you crazy? He will kill us the second he wakes up without blinking. We've finally got rid of one evil demon, now we can concentrate fully on Naraku" Kagome said in a very rare display of heartlessness.

"It's not just him we need to help, look at his stomach" Sango argued. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru's stomach and blinked, confused.

"And what am I supposed to be looking at?" she asked.

"That's right; you still don't know much about demons. From the looks of things Sesshoumaru is a Ukiyo demon. They are believed to be extinct, but it appears the race still exists" Miroku explained. Kagome blinked again.

"What's a Ukiyo demon?" she asked.

"A male demon that has the ability to bear children" Inuyasha spoke up. Kagome looked stunned.

"Th…that's not possible" Kagome exclaimed. She looked at each of her friends and the looks on their faces told her otherwise.

"Yes it is, but before we go into the history of it, why don't we try healing Sesshoumaru's wounds" Sango said. Kagome quickly dug into her bag, her usual personality of helping everyone returning, and pulled out the first aid kit. She opened it and took out some disinfectant, cloths and bandages, handing them to Sango who had more experience at healing wounds like these. Sango unscrewed the cap off the disinfectant bottle and poured some of it onto a scrap of cloth. "Take off his kimono" she instructed. Miroku and Inuyasha did so, careful not to move Sesshoumaru too much. More gasps were heard as they saw the full extent of his injuries. Dozens of long, deep cuts covered Sesshoumaru's body. It looked as though he had been beaten for days.

Sango set to work and began cleaning Sesshoumaru's wounds, as Inuyasha and Miroku held him up. Sesshoumaru moaned quietly and stirred slightly as the disinfectant stung his wounds. Sango stopped for a moment and continued cleaning him when he stopped moving. As she cleaned the blood from Sesshoumaru's back, she and the others noticed there were scars there, much older than the open wounds.

"How can he have scars? Inuyasha was impaled with a sword, and there is no scar at all to show for it" Kagome said confused.

"There are some poisons which affect a demons ability to heal properly. It is hard to figure out how old these scars are, as he is a demon, but I estimate around 200 years old" Sango said. Inuyasha looked at her. That was how old he was. _'I wonder what happened for Sesshoumaru to be beaten when I was born'_ he thought to himself.

When she finished, she picked up the bandages and wrapped them around Sesshoumaru's torso. She motioned for Inuyasha and Miroku to lay him down and she lay a blanket off him, then joined Kagome near the fire Shippo had just made. "So, you were saying about Ukiyo demons?" Kagome asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"As we've already said, a Ukiyo demon is a male demon able to bear children. They have been presumed extinct for over 700 years. Believe it or not, demons were once weaker than humans and demons were near extinction, particularly females who were hunted the most as they had the ability to bear children. Male demons evolved so that they too could have children, so the demon race began to grow again, hence the name 'Ukiyo', meaning life. The demons fought back against the humans, and obviously won and ever since then their power has been growing. As there were more female demons, the Ukiyo demons began to fade and soon it became a law that all Ukiyo demons should be killed. The deaths were horrible as well. More and more of them were killed, and soon they were no more. The last Ukiyo demon killed was Dansei, a cat demon and Lord of the Eastern lands. His family were spared. As there were no other males. As far as I know they still rule the Eastern lands" Miroku explained. Kagome had been listening carefully, as she was eager to learn much about demon history.

"So, if they were extinct, how is it that Sesshoumaru exists and if he is a Ukiyo demon, how is it that he hasn't been killed yet?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Who knows, maybe we can get some answers from him when he wakes up" Inuyasha said. Kagome snorted uncharacteristically.

"Like Sesshoumaru would tell us anything of his life" she said.

"Anyway, it's an 'if' he wakes up, there's still a relatively high chance he will die" Sango cut in. "I wonder where his companions are, anyway" she continued, changing the subject slightly.

"Interesting question. Certainly they will wonder where he is, but they won't be worried as he always returns to them. Hopefully they are not _too_ far away" Miroku said.

"Look at the blood between his legs. You don't' think he was… do you?" Sango asked.

"Looks that way, though I really hope it isn't, even he doesn't deserve that" Inuyasha replied. The company fell into silence. This new revelation about Sesshoumaru was more shocking than when they had found out he had a human girl as a companion.

Their thinking was cut short as Sesshoumaru began to stir restlessly. He moaned slightly before slowly opening his eyes. His vision was slightly blurred and he was weak because of the blood loss he had suffered. He sniffed the air, and found something unexpected. Inuyasha and his companions. He tried to get up, but in his weakened state, he fell back down again. "Lie still or you will make your injuries worse, idiot" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru growled weakly, but did as he was told. He was in no mood to fight, not that he could have done.

"So, Sesshoumaru, how are you feeling right now?" Kagome asked.

"Like I got badly beaten up" Sesshoumaru shot back sarcastically, though his voice was weak. Kagome frowned and was about to say something but someone else beat her to it.

That's not all though, is it?" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru turned to look at him and saw that Inuyasha was looking pointedly at his stomach. Sesshoumaru then looked to his stomach and placed a hand over it. He felt tears prick in the back of his eyes as he remembered all that had happened.

_(Flashback)  
Sesshoumaru awoke to find himself in a small, dark room. He tried to get out, but found that he was chained to the wall. "I wouldn't try that if I were you" came a mocking voice from the shadows. Sesshoumaru turned slightly to look in that direction and saw Naraku emerge from the shadows. He instantly started growling, readying himself to transform. "Hahaha, that won't work either. These chains have a binding spell on them, even the most powerful of demons are unable to break them" Naraku sneered._

"_We will see" Sesshoumaru said calmly, more calm than he felt. He did not like being chained up in the same room as Naraku. Naraku moved towards him and Sesshoumaru instantly moved further away. _

"_You are going to be troublesome then. If I re-grew that arm of yours, you would not find it so easy to move" Naraku said mockingly. He pulled something from his kimono. It was a small container. He moved closer again to Sesshoumaru and forced the contents of it down his throat. Almost immediately, Sesshoumaru felt a great pain shoot through his body and he saw the flesh under the left sleeve of his kimono moving. His arm was re-growing.  
(End Flashback)_

That was the first of many torturous night Sesshoumaru was to endure, though it was nothing to what had come next.

_(Flashback)  
Sesshoumaru had just awoken after having fainted due to the pain of his arm being re-grown. His body was aching, but he knew this was just the beginning. He had no idea why Naraku wanted him, but he was very worried. Before, Naraku had just tried to absorb him into his body, now he had captured him._

_These thought ran so rapidly through Sesshoumaru's head, he didn't notice the door open again. His head snapped up when he heard that cold, cruel voice. _

"_Nice to see you awake again, Sesshoumaru". Sesshoumaru growled at the half-demon stood before him. "I'm sure you're curious as to the reason you are here" Naraku said. Sesshoumaru's growling increased in response. Naraku smirked. "I am aware that many years ago, there was a race of male demons that could bear children" Sesshoumaru stiffened at this comment. "I am also aware that the gene was passed through generations, but began to die as these demons mated with females. I know what you are, Sesshoumaru" he finished in a malicious whisper. Panic was barely visible in Sesshoumaru's eyes, but Naraku saw it and his smirk widened. He was pleased that Sesshoumaru had caught on to what was going to happen._

_No warning was given as Naraku appeared right in front of Sesshoumaru and lifted him against the wall. Sesshoumaru struggled, but because of the binding spell upon the chains his efforts were futile. Naraku pressed his lips harshly against Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru froze for a moment, but when he had regained his senses, he bit down on Naraku's lip as hard as he could. Naraku roared with pain, for even though Sesshoumaru was under a binding spell, his fangs were very sharp. He punched Sesshoumaru, who didn't even flinch. He was trying not to show Naraku he was afraid, so while his face was calm, inside he was terrified. 'Not this again, please'_ _Sesshoumaru thought desperately. _

_Naraku advanced on Sesshoumaru and tore at his clothes. In the attempt to get them off, they were ripped in several places. Sesshoumaru could only stand there, helplessly, as Naraku began exploring his body with his tongue, and touched him in places he wished to never be touched._

_He was suddenly thrown to floor and Naraku forced himself on top of him, forcing his legs apart. He thrust quickly into Sesshoumaru without warning. This was the first time Sesshoumaru showed his pain since being captured as a scream erupted from him. He wished to never feel this again, but it was happening, and it was likely to happen again if Naraku didn't kill him tonight._

_Naraku thrust relentlessly into him and he felt blood pooling between his legs. Tears poured constantly down his face, and this pleased Naraku, who immediately bent down to Sesshoumaru's face to lick them off. "You are soo tight" Naraku groaned, while Sesshoumaru cringed in disgust and self-loathing, whimpering with every thrust Naraku made. Naraku was near release, and began to pound harder into Sesshoumaru, who cried out in pain again._

_When Naraku had come, he exited Sesshoumaru and pressed his lips to Sesshoumaru's once more before leaving the room, and leaving Sesshoumaru to curl into a shaking ball, while lying in his ever growing pool of blood.  
(End Flashback)_

Sesshoumaru began to shake as the memories overwhelmed him. Seven long months Sesshoumaru had been a captive of Naraku's, he was surprised managed to live let alone escape.

Inuyasha and his friends looked at him, confusion written all over their faces. They had never seen Sesshoumaru so emotional before. "Hey, Sesshoumaru, are you going to answer my question or not?" Inuyasha asked, a little impatiently. Sesshoumaru ceased shaking and looked up at Inuyasha. Though his face was emotionless, unshed tears sparkled in his eyes, much to the further surprise of the others.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha, you can smell it, can you not? Surely you can work it out?" Sesshoumaru said quietly. He hung his head back down as Inuyasha sniffed him.

"No" Inuyasha gasped when he caught the smell he was looking for. A tear slipped down Sesshoumaru's face, and he quickly wiped it away angrily.

"Yes, the bastard used me, for seven months I was his little whore". This time, Sesshoumaru couldn't hold back anymore. He began to cry, but hid it as much as he could by burying his head in his knees. His whole body shook, and the others were so shocked, all they could do was stand there and watch him. Inuyasha was the first to snap out of it and he pulled Sesshoumaru towards him, letting him lean against him.

"When Sesshoumaru's sobs had finally stopped, he looked questioningly at them. "Why did you help me?"

"We couldn't leave you in that condition, could we?" Miroku said. Sesshoumaru looked down again.

"But I've been so cruel to you all, I don't understand how you could help someone like me" he protested.

"You didn't deserve what had happened to you, no matter what you've done to us" Sango said.

"Does this mean the child is Naraku's?" Kagome asked. At Sesshoumaru's nod she continued. "What are you going to do with it? It might turn out like Naraku".

"I will not kill my baby if that is what you are suggesting" Sesshoumaru said dangerously, his eyes narrowing. Kagome gulped. Inuyasha, sensing danger moved between Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sure she wasn't suggesting that" he said. He then turned to Kagome. "You need to be careful with your mouth. If a demon feels that their child is being threatened, nothing will stop them from eliminating that threat. If Sesshoumaru thinks you are threatening the pup, he will kill you and no one will be able to stop him". Kagome nodded eyes on Sesshoumaru, who was glaring at her. The others all felt the tension in the air between the miko and the demon, and tried to think of something to break it.

"So, Sesshoumaru, do you have any idea as to the location of your companions?" Miroku asked. The demon's gaze turned to him.

"Yes, they are a days walk to the South of here" came the quiet reply.

"We'll go to them once you've healed" Miroku said. Sesshoumaru only nodded.

Psycho Demon-Witch: So what did you think? It took me quite a while to write this, I think I've got two chapter worth of writing in one! Not bad for my first fic. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Psycho Demon-Witch: Thank you for the reviews! I can't reply because of the new rule has come up with (grumbles). Oh well, not much we can do about it.

Chapter Two

It had been two days since they had found Sesshoumaru, and his wounds were healing quickly. It had taken longer than normal, partially because of the severity of the wounds. But there was another reason that Inuyasha couldn't figure out. Miroku had said that a poison may have been used on him to prevent old injuries from healing properly, but those were decades old. There was no way that any poison could have any effect on Sesshoumaru now.

They were currently in Kaede's village, where Kaede was able to further treat Sesshoumaru's injuries and Kagome was able to go back to her time for a couple of days to catch up on school and get more supplies. They were waiting for her to return before they went to look for Sesshoumaru's companions. It would take them a day to reach them, providing that they moved quickly enough and that Sesshoumaru's companions didn't ride Ah-Un away from them.

Inuyasha had been surprised at how docile Sesshoumaru had been since they had found him. He had made no sarcastic remarks, nor tried to kill them, but then they did save his life. But there was more. Sesshoumaru looked defeated. His eyes were dull and he seemed to hide into himself. Inuyasha couldn't remember ever having seen him in such a state. It didn't surprise him though. He didn't want to think about what he would be like if he had been raped; and he thought Sesshoumaru was strong for surviving it.

Sesshoumaru had also been having nightmares. Whenever he fell asleep, he would toss and cry out, saying 'not again' or 'please, stop'. Last night he had also called out the names of people Inuyasha had never heard of before. He was curious, so he went to Sesshoumaru to find out who these people were. It was most likely that they were demons, as Inuyasha found it impossible that Sesshoumaru could ever be overpowered by humans.

Sesshoumaru was currently sat under a tree not too far from the village, with his eyes closed, apparently deep in thought. Inuyasha walked towards him and sat down in front of him. Sesshoumaru cracked open one eye and looked at Inuyasha questioningly. Inuyasha took a breath. He hated to hurt Sesshoumaru further, but he wanted to help him. _'Why do I feel so compelled to help him? He's caused us nothing but pain in the past' _he thought._ 'No, he's helped us before. Maybe not intentionally, but still. He even let Kohaku live, so he must have a heart'_. Inuyasha just sat there, gazing at the ground and Sesshoumaru was getting a little impatient. "What is it that you want, Inuyasha?" he asked. Inuyasha's lifted his head to look at him.

"You're nightmare last night, you said some names I have never heard before. Are they henchmen of Naraku, or are they people from your past?" Sesshoumaru stiffened and his gaze flicked to the ground, then back to Inuyasha.

"They were some of our father's 'trusted' friends. Father would often travel when I was a child, and he would leave me in their care" Sesshoumaru explained.

"Why were you left in their care? Why would you have nightmares about them?" Inuyasha asked.

"My mother had died during my birth, and father had not gotten over it. He travelled around the Western lands, trying to keep his mind occupied from thinking about her. His 'friends' would often beat me, amongst other things". Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but Sesshoumaru raised a hand to stop him. "He then met Izayoi" Sesshoumaru said, but cut off when he saw Inuyasha give him a weird look. "Don't look at me like that".

"I didn't think you would know her name" Inuyasha said, astonished.

"Whatever. Anyway, after he met your mother, he spent more and more time away, leaving them more and more time to have their way with me. When you were born, it got worse. Sometimes I used to think that father forgot he had another son". Tears were in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he said the final part of his explanation.

"Is that part of the reason you hate me?" Inuyasha asked quietly, hardly daring to meet Sesshoumaru's gaze after this revelation.

"No. I don't hate you, it's not your fault" Sesshoumaru replied.

"Then why are you always starting fight and trying to kill me?" Inuyasha snapped. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I know I will have to tell you one day, but not now. I think I've told you enough to satisfy your curiosity for at least a few days" he said, a familiar smirk making its way on his face. Inuyasha glared at him.

"If you weren't pregnant, I'd kick your ass" he grumbled. Sesshoumaru laughed. Inuyasha stared at him as though he had gone mad. He had never heard Sesshoumaru laugh genuinely before. It was a beautiful sound, one which Inuyasha found himself wishing he could hear more often.

Once Sesshoumaru had calmed down, he put on a straight face and turned to face Inuyasha. "I haven't really thanked you properly yet" he said seriously. Inuyasha blinked. A thank you? From Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha thought he was in a parallel universe, Kagome having explained what it meant after she had used the expression when Inuyasha had been polite for a change. Sesshoumaru noticed his look and said "I'm being serious. You could have just left or killed me to prevent any possible attacks from me, but you didn't. You saved my life. I still don't understand why though. Your friends said I didn't deserve that fate. Maybe I didn't, but I didn't have any right to attack you". He lifted his knees to his chest and buried his head in them.

"I guess you don't understand kindness. I only knew from my mother, until I met Kikyou. Now I've got a group of friends, and… damn it, they've made me soft!" Inuyasha finished with a growl. Sesshoumaru stared before cracking up again. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha snapped, but Sesshoumaru could not stop laughing.

"You're face is priceless" Sesshoumaru said between laughs. Inuyasha pouted, making Sesshoumaru laugh all the more harder.

"If you're just going to laugh at me, then there's no point of me being here" Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru slowly stopped laughing. He sniffed the air, and found Kagome's scent coming from the bone-eaters well.

"The girl is here" Sesshoumaru growled. He still hadn't been able to forgive her for her comment about his baby and was not looking forward to seeing her again. He suspected that part of the reason Kagome went home was because she feared what he would do to her if she slipped up again. He didn't blame her, but he was still angry with her.

"Great. We can leave to find your companions then. I'm curious, what are you going to do? You won't be able to defend yourself as well as you could before and there will be many demons who will want to kill you for being what you are. I'm actually surprised you didn't get attacked much before. Surely they must have noticed your scent when you came into heat?" Inuyasha asked.

"Have you ever noticed a specific time period where I would not attack?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't know. What kind of question is that?"

"My heat comes during the winter, for one lunar cycle. I am always at the castle at that time where my scent is hidden. I have many people who are loyal to me there" Sesshoumaru said.

"What do you tell the human kid when you hide? She's been with you about a year, right?" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I haven't told her the exact reason yet. Besides she follows whatever I do. Did you know she finds humans more frightening than demons?" Sesshoumaru said, changing the subject.

"Really? Why is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"She told me her family was killed by a group of bandits. She became a mute after the incident. She found me injured in the forest after you learned the Wind Scar and gave me food. I don't eat human food, so I refused, but she still came back. Once I had healed, I left, not caring much for her.

"When I found Jaken and Ah-Un, I caught the scent of her blood on the wind and I went to find her. I found her dead near to where she had found me. I used the Tenseiga to revive her and she's followed me since then and I allowed it" Sesshoumaru explained, answering the questions he knew Inuyasha was bound to ask.

"How do you do that?" Inuyasha seethed.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked innocently.

"That… that thing where you know what I'm about to do or say, can you read my mind or something?"

"No, you're just predictable" Sesshoumaru shot back.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am no…"

"As interesting as this sounds, Kagome has just arrived" a sarcastic voice interrupted them. They moved their heads to see Sango stood next to them. Inuyasha flushed, while Sesshoumaru merely gave her his usual look. She laughed at Inuyasha's face. Sesshoumaru, wondering what she was laughing at, followed her gaze. His eyes fell upon a red-faced Inuyasha. Although he held his laughter, his eyes sparkled with amusement.

Once Sango had calmed down, the three headed back to the village, Sesshoumaru walking slightly slower. Partly to do with the slight pain in his back, partly because he didn't trust his temper with the young human girl, in case she accidentally said something to offend him or his child.

A small cream coloured figure ran over to meet them and it jumped into Sango's arms, where it promptly started purring. Sesshoumaru was fond of the little cat demon, mainly because she couldn't talk and pester him. Kirara settled herself on Sango's shoulder and they continued to walk towards Kaede's hut, where Kagome, Miroku and Shippo were waiting. Sesshoumaru thought the fox demon brave for joining in the fight against Naraku at such a young age, and he was also quite intelligent, more so than Inuyasha, though he was a little naïve.

Though he would never admit it out loud, he found that he had grown fond of them, and that they were strong people. He had initially been surprised to find he would be disappointed when he left them to travel with a child, an imp and a dragon, that while intelligent, couldn't speak.

Just before they reached the village, Inuyasha reached out a hand to stop Sesshoumaru. "You never answered my question before. What will you do when you go back to your companions? I've already said that you will have difficulty defending yourself, they will be in danger too" he said. Sango noticed that they weren't following and turned around to see them talking.

"I don't know what I will do. Do you have any idea how many people, demon or human; will want to kill me because of this? I've thought of nothing else for the last two days. I'm… afraid" Sesshoumaru said, despair and desperation clear in his voice. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before responding. Sango, who had joined them at this point said

"Why don't you join us?" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared at her. "What? It makes perfect sense. We've learned to get along, and you can't travel alone with an imp and a little girl" she continued.

"Why would you want me to travel with you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because, believe it or not, you aren't that bad when you aren't trying to kill us" she said with a smile.

"We'll need the opinions of the others, but I guess I'd be happy to let you stay with us" Inuyasha said, trying to sound reluctant. Inside, however, he was ecstatic. He'd learned to get along with his brother really well in the past couple of days and found he enjoyed his company. "I think the only one who will have a problem with this is Kagome, but Miroku and Shippo should be alright with it. Besides, Miroku will probably choose what Sango did anyway" he said.

"Then we don't tell the others of our vote. We only need one person to agree with us" Sango said.

"Do not fall out with your friends because of me" Sesshoumaru spoke up. His head was bowed, and he looked sad at the prospect of leaving, but he truly didn't wish them to argue because of him.

"Don't worry, we're always falling out anyway" Inuyasha said dismissively.

"Well, let's go tell them then" Sango said cheerfully. They walked into the village, to hear the opinions of their friends.

Psycho Demon-Witch: I'm sorry I'm being so cruel to Sesshoumaru and that he is so OOC, I do like the character, he's my favourite one but I need him to behave like this for the fic. I might be able to get him to act more like himself later on, and I'm sorry if Kagome is a little bitchy. I need someone to act like that; and Kagome is the most likely one as she has never encountered anything like this before. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Psycho Demon-Witch: Thank you for all the reviews… again! I had no idea this fic would be so popular! Anyway, I got my G.C.S.E results back, and I passed everything. I am so happy, because I can get into 6th form now! I have just have to get my mum to fill that damn EMA form out. Sorry again for the characters who OOC, but I need to change things for the fic.

Chapter Three

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled. This was her response when Inuyasha and Sango told her of their idea. She was clearly unhappy with this plan, because Sesshoumaru had tried to kill them in the past and she didn't trust him, even though he did appear to have changed a little. Inuyasha and Sango sighed.

"When we find Sesshoumaru's companions, we're considering letting them travel with us. We need to see what the rest of you think" Sango said.

"And what was it that you decided?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"We're not telling you. We want this to be completely unbiased" Sango said, looking pointedly at Miroku. Miroku feigned an innocent look, to which he received a glare from the demon slayer.

"Will Rin be there?" Shippo asked Sesshoumaru timidly, yet curiously.

"Yes, providing Jaken looked after her" Sesshoumaru said.

"It will be fun to have someone around my own age to play with" Shippo mused.

"Does that mean you agree to let them travel with us?" Sango asked.

"Yes, the only other person who is any fun to tease is Inuyasha, and I always end up getting hit" Shippo said. Inuyasha growled at the little kitsune, who squeaked and hid behind Miroku's robes. Inuyasha turned back to the rest of the group, a brief look of happiness on his face, but it was gone before anyone could notice it. Sesshoumaru also cheered up a little, but didn't show it.

"What about you two Miroku, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well, I don't know how demons will react to this but I'm willing to bet that they would still want to kill any Ukiyo demons that still live. Sesshoumaru won't be able to defend himself as the pregnancy progresses. I say we let them travel with us" Miroku answered.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sesshoumaru had tried to kill them without remorse in the past, and now her friends wanted him to travel with them? She thought that they should just leave Sesshoumaru with his companions and leave him to his fate. Sure she felt sorry that he had been raped, but she couldn't forgive or trust him.

"Well, I guess I'll have to let him travel with us. I bet you and Sango have said he can stay" Kagome said to Inuyasha angrily.

"Yes, we did. It's decided then, we find Sesshoumaru's companions and we travel with them" Sango said. Kagome huffed and went into Kaede's hut to retrieve her bag.

"Well that went better than expected" Sango joked to break the tension that fallen over the company. Inuyasha was unhappy that Kagome was being difficult. It made the others unhappy as well, plus it meant she would be rather temperamental and that meant more 'sits'. Sesshoumaru sat alone while they waited for Kagome to finish… whatever it was she was doing. He was thinking how his companions would react. Rin would obviously be a little upset he hadn't told her, but she would be over it in five minutes and be thrilled that a baby was on the way, Jaken wouldn't say anything against it though Sesshoumaru knew he would be mad about it and Ah-Un wouldn't care either way. He was interrupted when Inuyasha sat down next to him. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were stood outside the hut.

"Hey, don't let Kagome bother you" he said comfortingly.

"You know she will never accept this. Why do you not leave me once I return to my companions?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You already know why, besides, she won't be like that all the time. She'll get used to the idea, she managed to get used to Miroku's groping after all" Inuyasha joked. Sesshoumaru laughed slightly and Inuyasha laughed with him. "You know, I remember a time when you weren't trying to kill me. Before father died, and I was still a little kid you were pretty nice to me back then. Did you mean that, or were you only nice because of father?" Inuyasha asked.

"I meant it… I will explain it to you at another time, I know this is another attempt to ask me why I tried to kill you all those times" Sesshoumaru said, slightly teasingly.

"Damn, how are you so smart" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm older than you" Sesshoumaru said.

"Only by a few decades" Inuyasha shot back.

"I studied a lot as a child" Sesshoumaru said.

"So?"

"You're an idiot. When you study, you learn things, strangely enough" Sesshoumaru said sarcastically.

"Bastard"

"My parents were mated, sorry" Sesshoumaru returned. Inuyasha was unable to retort and settled for glaring at Sesshoumaru, who smirked in victory at Inuyasha's silence. They turned their heads to the rest of the group, who had walked over to them during their bickering. Kagome was with them, with her bag on her shoulders. Apart from Sango, they all had stunned looks on their faces.

"Are you two feeling alright?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru ignored her.

"Yes, we're fine. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha asked, trying to be polite, but failing with the snappy tone in his voice.

"I'm just curious, you and Sesshoumaru have never bickered like this before" Kagome snapped back.

"Yes we have"

"Yes they have" was heard from Inuyasha and Sango at the same time.

"When?" Kagome asked.

"We bickered like this as kids and Sango caught us bickering outside the village" Inuyasha said.

"What changed to make him want to kill you?" Kagome shot back. Inuyasha faltered, and Kagome smiled in triumph.

"That is none or your business miko. Keep your nose out of things which are not your concern" Sesshoumaru said coldly. It was the first thing he had said to her in two days.

"Yes it is, he's my friend. I want to know why you kept trying to kill him, emphasis on trying; you always got your ass kicked" Kagome shot back. She completely forgot all the times Sesshoumaru had defeated Inuyasha and had not killed him, she focused on all the times Inuyasha had defeated Sesshoumaru, especially when his left arm had been chopped off.

"Miko, you are trying my patience. You forget I have also defeated Inuyasha, yet I have not killed him. Figure it out, if you can" Sesshoumaru said coolly. Kagome fell silent, which was a relief to Sesshoumaru, who was beginning to get a headache.

"Can we just get going now? This is getting annoying" Inuyasha said impatiently and stood to get going. Sesshoumaru joined him. They went back to Kaede's hut to say good bye to Kaede.

"We'll see you soon Kaede" said Kagome.

"Good bye child, take care" Kaede replied. They (apart from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha) waved and headed in the direction that Sesshoumaru's companions were in.

They walked quite slowly, enjoying the morning sun. Shippo was bouncing along happily. He was thrilled at the prospect of another child joining them, he hoped that Rin liked pranking people and he could teach the games that Kagome had taught them, such as 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' or 'Hide and Seek'. Sesshoumaru was amused at the kitune's enthusiasm and it showed only in his eyes.

They had been walking far a few hours and so far, they had encountered no danger, but they were continuously on guard because they had no idea how react to Sesshoumaru. Suddenly a load roar was heard. A large demon was approaching. The company scattered as the demon burst through trees at them. It was around ten feet in height, with evil red eyes and massive fangs and claws. It said only two words, "Ukiyo demon". Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru drew their swords, Sango got her Hiraikotsu and Kagome got her bow ready. "What are you doing Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha yelled.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I will not stand by and watch you fight, stop treating me like an invalid" Sesshoumaru yelled back.

"Fine, don't blame me if you get killed" Inuyasha snapped. Their arguing was cut short as the demon lunged at Sesshoumaru, who swiftly dodged the attack. He appeared behind the demon and cut at it with his sword. The demon howled in pain and turned around to find the source of the attack. It was met by the Tetsusaiga, which Inuyasha slammed down on its head while Kagome fired an arrow at it and Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at it. The demon continued to roar in pain and began to blindly attack everyone, no longer concerned with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha attacked it again with his sword, hitting it dead on the back of its neck. The head rolled off towards Kagome, who shrieked and ran out of the way.

"Is this how we're going to be living with Sesshoumaru now?" she panted.

"Guess so" Inuyasha said, seemingly unconcerned. He was currently glaring at Sesshoumaru, who returned the glare with as much anger. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Inuyasha hissed.

"No. I am no invalid, I am not so far along I have to be completely reliant on you" Sesshoumaru snarled. Anger came off him in fumes and his eyes were tinged red. He turned and started to walk again. The others soon followed him.

Inuyasha was deep in thought. Sesshoumaru was right, he wasn't completely defenceless. But he couldn't help it. He felt so protective of Sesshoumaru. Sango came up next to Inuyasha. "Don't worry; he's not really angry you know. I remember when the women were expecting in my village. They had mood swings much worse than this" she said comfortingly.

"I know, for some reason I can't help but ant to protect him. He did so for me as a child" Inuyasha said. "You should have seen him; I doubt you would recognize him. He beat up anyone who hurt me" he finished with a slight laugh.

"Maybe you want to protect him because of that, or because he is your last living relative. That is the reason I fight so hard to save Kohaku, he is the only family I have. No matter what he has done, he is still my brother and I will not rest until he is free of Naraku" Sango said. Unknown to them, Sesshoumaru could hear everything they said. He had trained from a very early age to get revenge on those who hurt him as a child, and his senses were very sharp, sharper than most demons, which was part of the reason he was such an effective fighter. His anger slowly melted and he felt bad for snapping at Inuyasha. He was not used to someone caring for him so much and he was unsure of how to react. He sniffed the wind again, he had been doing it every few minutes to locate his companions, and he smelt them approaching them. He stopped and turned to the others.

"My companions are heading this way. They will reach us in a few minutes" he told the others. They were happy to hear this, and they couldn't wait to see Jaken's reaction, they thought the imp was amusing. They continued to follow Sesshoumaru and shortly the arguing of a small girl and an imp was heard. Sesshoumaru smiled to himself. It had been too long since he had last seen them. He had found it odd that he missed them when he was with Inuyasha. To the bemusement of the others, he picked up a couple of stones. He waited a few seconds as the yelling got louder and he threw one. A loud 'ow' then a 'thump' was heard past the trees. A small voice said

"Are you alright, Master Jaken?"

"I think we've found Lord Sesshoumaru, my poor head" Jaken mumbled as he emerged from the trees, only to be hit with another stone.

"You're making up for lost time with that, aren't you" Inuyasha said.

"Of course I am" Sesshoumaru said with a small smile. "I've missed doing that". They all laughed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" came a cry as a two-headed dragon flew over the trees. Once the dragon had landed, a small black and orange figure ran over to Sesshoumaru and wrapped itself around his legs. "Where have you been Lord Sesshoumaru, we were so worried when you didn't return" Rin cried. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her head gently.

"I told you he would be fine, you stupid human" Jaken squawked.

"Jaken" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes milord?" Jaken said warily.

"Shut up" Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes milord" Jaken repeated, relieved that was all Sesshoumaru did. Then Jaken noticed Inuyasha and his friends. "My Lord, what are you doing with the half-breed and his companions? I thought you hated them".

"We will be travelling with them from now on, and do not think to question me about it" Sesshoumaru said dismissively. Jaken was instantly silent.

"We will really be travelling with them Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked peering up at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes" was the short reply.

"YAY, now I have someone other than Jaken to play with" Rin said and ran over to Shippo, who instantly started talking to her.

"You do realize you won't be able to hide the reason for long" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I know". Jaken listened, confused. What reason? What did Inuyasha know about Lord Sesshoumaru that he didn't? He was determined to find out.

Psycho Demon-Witch: again, sorry for the OOC. Although I am a complete spelling freak, I rushed to finish this, so if there are any spelling mistakes I missed, please tell me, OK? Pease review!


	4. Chapter 4

Psycho Demon-Witch: Thank you for all the reviews! Hopefully I will be able to get Sesshoumaru more into character as he gets over his ordeal, if I get a chance to. I hope I can, I love Sesshoumaru's character.

Chapter Four

Ever since Sesshoumaru's companions had joined them, life had certainly gotten more… interesting.

Rin and Shippo had been spending a lot of time playing. They were both happy that they were travelling together because now it meant that Rin didn't have to annoy Jaken to play with her and Shippo didn't have to just plain annoy Inuyasha, so he didn't get hit as much as he did and Inuyasha didn't get 'sat' so much, so everyone was happier apart from Sango as Miroku was still a perverted bastard.

Sesshoumaru had been getting more tired lately, so he had to rest more frequently and sleep more at night. He would never admit to anyone that he was tired though, or that he was hungrier than usual. He knew that Jaken was getting suspicious. The main reasons being that Sesshoumaru was showing more emotion in one day than Jaken had ever seen on him since he first joined him, and he wasn't wearing his armour because it no longer fitted him. He decided that he would tell Rin and Jaken at some point that day, he just wasn't sure how he was going to do it.

He had also noticed that he was finding the children more adorable than he should. He suspected that it was just his 'maternal' instincts acting up due to his pregnancy.

They had stopped for a rest and some food a few minutes ago, though Sesshoumaru didn't join them. He was currently sat in a tree, overlooking the group. He heard Rin make an exclamation of excitement. She had recently been introduced to lollipops, and now that she had finished some weird food called 'ramen', Kagome had given her and Shippo one.

Although he hated the miko, he had to admit she was good with children.

Sesshoumaru was currently sitting in a tree, not too far from the group. They had stopped for something to eat and a rest. He was thinking about his new-found feelings for Inuyasha. He knew that he was feeling things he shouldn't for a brother, but he couldn't help it. He admired his brothers' strength, and his determination to defeat Naraku. Although it wasn't uncommon to mate a sibling in demons, Sesshoumaru was afraid Inuyasha would be disgusted by it because of his human heritage, so he chose to hide his feelings. His icy mask was becoming more frequent in his attempt to hide his feelings and the others were concerned by it.

Sesshoumaru was so deep in thought; he didn't notice Inuyasha approach him. "Hey, you've been looking at that tree for half an hour, are you alright?" he called up. Sesshoumaru shook himself out of his reverie and looked down at Inuyasha.

"I was just… thinking" he replied.

"What about? You've been getting more and more distant from us, we're worried about you" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short by Kagome's yelling. _'Curse that human wench'_ he thought.

"INUYASHA, there are two jewel shard approaching, very quickly"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming" Inuyasha called back, drawing the Tetsusaiga. "We'll continue this later, OK?" he asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. He was worried. The scent that was coming from the direction of the jewel shard was most unsettling, as he hadn't smelt it in almost 200 years. The person it belonged to was supposed to be dead. He jumped down from the tree and walked up behind the others.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Can you not smell it Inuyasha? This scent… it's not supposed to exist anymore" Sesshoumaru said absently. Inuyasha looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha began, but was cut off as a figure burst out of the trees. A cloud of dust surrounded the figure, so they could not see who it was. Inuyasha readied his sword for a fight, but stopped when he caught the scent. _'What the heck?'_

As the dust settled, everyone gasped in shock. There, in front of them, was Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father, InuTaisho. They had only seen him briefly once before, when the Sou'unga had tried to destroy the world. Inuyasha dropped his sword on the floor in shock.

"Wha… how…" he was at a loss for words. InuTaisho chuckled slightly.

"A half-breed demon resurrected me using these shards in my back. He thought he would be able to control me. As if I am that weak. But when I destroyed him, he turned into a pile of rock and dirt" he said.

"Naraku" Inuyasha said simply, with a lot of anger in his voice.

"Is that his name?" InuTaisho asked. Everyone nodded dumbly.

"Ano, are you Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father?" Rin asked. InuTaisho looked down at her.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Rin is Rin, I travel with Lord Sesshoumaru, Master Jaken and Ah-Un and now I travel with Inuyasha and his friends" Rin answered cutely.

"Why don't we sit down and talk, because it looks like there will be a lot to talk about" Kagome said.

Once they had all sat down, Kagome started introducing them. "My name is Kagome, this is Sango, the monk is Miroku, the kitsune is Shippo, the fire cat is Kirara, and Sesshoumaru's companions, the little imp is Jaken, the dragon is Ah-Un and you already know Rin" she said.

"Why does this Naraku wish you dead?" InuTaisho asked.

"Because we have prevented him carrying out his evil plans many times now" Kagome answered. "He seeks to gain all the Shikon shards and complete the jewel to gain power" she continued.

"Do you also collect these shards?"

"Yes, we do. But so far Naraku has more than half the jewel. We know that Sango's little brother has a shard in his back, and a wolf demon called Kouga has two of the shards" Kagome said. InuTaisho turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"Everyone here hates Naraku, yet you carry his children. Why is this?" he asked. The others were shocked. More than one child? They watched both InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru carefully, especially Inuyasha. He knew some of Sesshoumaru's past, and it was not happy. Although InuTaisho had never wanted his son to be hurt in such a way, it was still indirectly his fault.

"The bastard raped me" Sesshoumaru stated quietly, while glaring at his father. A look of shock came over InuTaisho's face. That shock then turned to anger. Now they knew where Inuyasha got his temper from, and where Sesshoumaru got his glares from.

"That bastard will die for this". InuTaisho's eyes were turning a blood red colour. Everyone apart Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru backed away from him, and Shippo hid behind Kagome.

It has already been. There is no point in getting point worked up about it now" Sesshoumaru said. "Everyone here is working to defeat him anyway; this just gives me another reason to kill him". He put his head down, and InuTaisho's eyes turned back to their amber colour. The others rejoined them, though very cautiously. InuTaisho moved over to Sesshoumaru and lifted his head up to see something he'd never wanted to see again. Sesshoumaru's eyes glistening with tears.

"Why is it always you, Sesshoumaru?" InuTaisho whispered, more to himself than anyone else. Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked to look at his father.

"Because of what I am?" he asked sarcastically.

"No one knew what you were at the age of four" InuTaisho countered. Intakes of breath were heard.

"This… has happened before?" Sango asked. Sesshoumaru sighed. There was no point in trying to hide it now. He just nodded in confirmation, not wanting to go into details again. "Why would people do such things to a child… why would they do such things at all? It's sickening" she said.

"I don't know" was the answer she got.

Jaken had been stunned into silence since InuTaisho mentioned that Sesshoumaru was carrying pups and was only just coming to his senses. "M… my Lord? Why did you not tell me?" he squawked.

"Although it doesn't seem it, I know you quite well. I know what you think of this" Sesshoumaru replied quietly. Jaken was silent after that. Rin approached Sesshoumaru. It had taken her a while to understand what was being said.

"Are you having a baby, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked with a curious look on her face. He smiled slightly at her.

"Yes, two of them actually" Sesshoumaru said. A huge grin came over Rin's face. (She doesn't understand what rape is). Sesshoumaru was corrected. He had predicted that she would be disappointed that she hadn't been told straight away, but she was thrilled by it.

"Wow, Lord Sesshoumaru. Two babies? I think babies are so cute, it will be great with them" she babbled on. The others sweat dropped.

"Um… who let her at the sugar?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone turned to Kagome.

"Oops? I didn't know she would get so hyper after a couple of lollipops, she can't be used to having a lot of sugar" she said.

"She'll tire herself out… eventually" Sesshoumaru said.

"Well, maybe we should help her along and get moving" Inuyasha said. There was a mutual agreement about this. Hyper children were nightmares. "Next time, bring them junk with less sugar in it" Inuyasha said to Kagome. She nodded, and once they had packed up, they set off.

Psycho Demon-Witch: Um… I hated that chapter. I knew what I wanted in it, but I couldn't seem to write down how I wanted. I must have rewritten the damn thing six times! It was also a lot shorter than I wanted it to be! I hope you decide to take time to review this rubbish.


	5. Chapter 5

Psycho Demon-Witch: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far:

Onyxlight, Anime Moon, darkwolvesbite, djl (anonymous), flammes, Bakura'sPsychoBitch, Jackalobe, Tinnueth, whitefox13 and Sequia (anonymous). Every so often, I will list all my reviewers, maybe every 5 chapters (if I can make it that long).

I'm happy that the previous chapter didn't suck as much as I thought it would. I hope this one is better.

Chapter Five

It had been a month since InuTaisho joined the group. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had told him much of what had happened in the last two hundred years, apart from the fifty years Inuyasha had been sealed to a tree. They also explained the feud between them and the panther tribe was over, something that InuTaisho was pleased about. His first mate had been half cat demon, and was the half sister of a half panther demon, so when the feud had started between him and the panther tribe, it felt like a family feud to him. It was because of the cat demon blood Sesshoumaru had inherited from his mother that made him so agile, he was even faster than his father, though InuTaisho was more powerful.

In that month, Sesshoumaru had also gotten a lot bigger. It obvious to even the most stupid of people that he was pregnant and they been attacked more frequently. What surprised them, though, was the fact that Naraku had not attacked them yet. After all, there two in their company he wanted. Sesshoumaru, with his child, and InuTaisho, with the shards. They supposed that he was waiting for Sesshoumaru to be at his most vulnerable before he attacked. Nevertheless, they were continually on their guard.

Kagome had gotten more polite towards Sesshoumaru as well. When they had been attacked by a particularly nasty demon, it had lunged at her, and she would have been dinner for it had Sesshoumaru not pulled her out of the way. She had a new found respect for him since then, and didn't make anymore harsh comments. In fact, she was actually as friendly towards him as she was anyone else.

They were now back at Kaede's village, so Kagome could go back to her time and collect more supplies and go to this place called a 'school'. Sesshoumaru was still shocked that humans were actually _educated_ in the future. She had been telling him of all the different things humans had invented, and he was surprised at how much humans would advance. He had noticed that she had not mentioned demons at all in her explanation of her time, and had questioned her about it. He was stunned and upset to find that demons may not exist in a few hundred, and if they did, they were all hiding.

Sesshoumaru still found his feelings towards Inuyasha confusing. He knew that Inuyasha would never return those feelings. Besides, he had that miko. But, even though he knew this, he could not get rid of those feelings. He was in love with his brother, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He separated himself from the rest of the group and went to the nearest tree, which just happened to be the one Inuyasha was pinned to. He could smell it. The scent was very strong as Inuyasha had been pinned there for fifty years without ever moving. He just sat up there, watching all the others. Rin and Shippo were playing with some of the village children that had come to know Shippo when he came there. Most of the villagers no longer feared demons that walked peacefully through their village and held no hostility to them. InuTaisho was observing the others, much like he was and Jaken and Ah-Un were resting in the shade of the huts.

Over near Kaede's hut, Miroku and Sango stood waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome. He could hear them talking. Kagome was wondering if the well would allow him to go through it. "He was so curious about my time; it would be nice for him to see it. I swear, he's as curious about things as a kitten. Are you sure he is a dog demon Inuyasha?" he heard her say.

"I don't know. Maybe his mother was a cat" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru noticed a hesitation before "Oh, great, that would mean I'm related to a half-cat". Sesshoumaru was amused. He didn't know what Inuyasha found wrong with cats, as he'd noticed the smell of cat hairs on him and Kagome. He then heard a much smaller voice, one he'd heard a while ago. _'Myouga, I can't believe I didn't notice that scent before'_ he thought. He knew the old flea would be happy to see their father again. The old flea explained to them that their father's first mate was a half cat demon, so Sesshoumaru was a quarter cat demon.

(In Kaede's hut)

Kagome and Inuyasha had come into the hut to find Myouga talking with Kaede. They ignored him, however, and sat down to talk to Kaede, apart from when the little flea demon tried to suck Inuyasha's blood he earned himself a smack from Inuyasha's hand.

Myouga had been surprised to find that Sesshoumaru was pregnant and travelling with them, but hid it as he listened to their explanation. When Kagome mentioned Sesshoumaru's curiosity, he told them that the first mate of InuTaisho was half cat demon.

When Myouga mentioned his father, it reminded Inuyasha that he was just outside. "Um, Myouga, I think there is something you should see" he said awkwardly.

"What is it, Lord Inuyasha" the flea asked as he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the hut. Myouga looked around, and then noticed another dog demon present. "L…Lord InuTaisho? How is this possible?" the flea stammered. InuTaisho turned when he heard his name called.

"Myouga, it's been a long time" he said, as if waking up from the dead after two hundred years was perfectly normal. Myouga was stunned into silence. He had seen Setsuna no Takemaru raised from the dead, but that was because of the Sou'unga. He couldn't understand how InuTaisho was alive. InuTaisho laughed at the look on Myouga's face. "So, how has Toutousai been?" he asked. Myouga just stared, unable to answer. Inuyasha squashed him with his hand. That actually worked.

"Lord Inuyasha, why do you have to be so cruel?" Myouga wailed.

"You were practically paralyzed at the sight of my father being alive again, I had to do _something _to make you snap out of it" Inuyasha said. "Anyway, Toutousai has been fine, other than the occasional whack on the head. That guy is really annoying; did you know that, father?" Inuyasha continued. InuTaisho laughed again.

"Yes, he is a little… idiotic" he answered. Inuyasha yelped suddenly. Sesshoumaru had appeared next to him, seemingly out of nowhere.

"How the hell do you do that?" he yelled. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I do have cat demon blood running through my veins" he replied.

"So what? You're mostly dog, being that quiet is not natural" Inuyasha protested. Sesshoumaru raised a fine eyebrow at his brother's idiotic come back.

"Behave you two" InuTaisho admonished. Both brothers glared at their father, as if warning him to keep out of it even if he was more powerful than maybe both of them put together. InuTaisho sighed. He knew then that he would not be able to put a stop to their sibling rivalry. He had seen it before, with his first mate, Kaisa, and her sister. He turned and walked away from them, where there were bound to be somewhat sane people.

When their father left, both brothers stopped their bickering. Something had bugged Inuyasha for some time now. He wondered if Sesshoumaru would turn on him again after he had his babies, or if they would be able to be a proper family. He was still angry about the attacks Sesshoumaru had made before. He voiced his thoughts to Sesshoumaru.

"I hope we can remain as we are now. You don't know my reasons for doing what I did, so it's natural for you to angry with me for all those fights" Sesshoumaru answered.

"When will I know? Everything is a big secret with you, why can't open up more?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"You already know my darkest secrets" Sesshoumaru retorted. Inuyasha sighed.

"I just want to know why you hated me so much" he said sadly. "What did I do to deserve this hate?" Sesshoumaru felt guilty. He had never hated Inuyasha, but he had to keep the appearance that he did so the Western Lands and Inuyasha would be safe from the other Lords. Sesshoumaru turned his head away.

"I never hated you" Sesshoumaru said.

"Then why all the attacks?" Inuyasha demanded. The smell of salt water reached Inuyasha's nose, and he realised Sesshoumaru was crying. He reached over and took Sesshoumaru's face in his hand and lifted his head up to face him. He hated seeing Sesshoumaru crying, but he needed to know the reason why he was always attacking them. "Please, tell me" he finished in a whisper. He released Sesshoumaru's face, who turned to face the ground while he told his story.

"I… I never wanted to hurt you. It was the only way I could ensure your safety and the safety of the Western lands.

"The other Lords didn't approve of a half-breed but they were too cowardly to try anything when father was alive, so after father died they tried to get rid of you. I pretended that I, too, was offended by your birth and that I wanted to kill you. That way, they left you alone and you were safe from them.

"If I had shown I cared for you, they would have tried to take over the Western Lands, so I… 'attacked' you to make it look like I was trying to kill you, yet the whole time I was training you. People learn faster if you think you're in danger" Sesshoumaru finished with a twisted smile. He looked up into Inuyasha's eyes, with deep remorse in them and said "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha, I never wanted to cause you any pain but I didn't have much of a choice". Tears fell down his cheeks, faster than before, though he tried to stop them. Inuyasha, who also had tears in his eyes, brought Sesshoumaru into a hug. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's back and buried his head into his shoulder, letting his tears flow freely.

"Shhh, it's OK, I know now that you had no choice, you don't have to feel sorry" Inuyasha said through his own tears.

"I'm still sorry! I should have found another way, but I couldn't and I don't know why. I love you so much, but…" Sesshoumaru was hysterical by the time Inuyasha stopped him.

"What was that last part?" he asked a look of shock upon his face. Sesshoumaru froze, his mind finally catching up with his mouth. His fists tightened on the material of Inuyasha's kimono while he took deep breaths. "Sesshoumaru?"

"I… I…" Sesshoumaru couldn't find his voice.

"You said you love me?" Inuyasha whispered, not fully trusting his voice. Sesshoumaru nodded weakly, and went limp in Inuyasha's arms.

"I… understand if you feel disgusted and hate me now" Sesshoumaru said in such a pathetic tone, Inuyasha felt sorry for him.

"I could never hate you, even when you were the cause of my pain" he said. He lifted Sesshoumaru up again, and looked deep into his eyes before touching his lips to Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock and he froze, but he eventually closed his eyes and reacted to the kiss. Inuyasha moaned his approval when Sesshoumaru kissed him back, and deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart, they were both gasping for breath. "I love you too Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru smiled, the truest smile Inuyasha had ever seen on him. His smile turned to a frown when he remembered Inuyasha's human friends. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"This isn't acceptable in human society. It is frowned upon greatly, your friends may not understand" Sesshoumaru whispered, clutching to Inuyasha as though he may be snatched away any moment. He was so afraid of losing Inuyasha, but he would not try to influence Inuyasha's choice.

"If they don't understand, they're not very good friends. This is my decision, not theirs, so they will just have to live with it" Inuyasha said confidently. This brought the smile back to Sesshoumaru's face.

Kagome's yelling could be heard through the trees. "I guess it's time to go to her time" Inuyasha said. They kissed briefly one more time before rejoining the others. Sesshoumaru wondered what Kagome's time was like without demons.

Psycho Demon-Witch: That took forever. This was another one I couldn't get right, though I think it turned out better than the last chapter. I finally got them together! If I get any flames at this point about how this relationship is wrong, I will be pissed. If you don't agree with it, why are you reading it, even though I've left warnings in the first chapter? Other than that, please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Psycho Demon-Witch: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm really sorry about this, but I won't be able to update as often as I used to because of college. The teachers really messed up our timetables, on one day, I have a break, then free period, then lunch. Basically I'm stuck in college for two and a half hours doing nothing. I will try to update as often as possible.

Chapter Six

The first thing Sesshoumaru noticed when he, Inuyasha and Kagome jumped into the Bone Eater's well was the fact that there was no longer any daylight. He looked up to see a wooden roof covering the entrance of the well. He jumped out of the well, followed by Inuyasha, who carried Kagome. Kagome walked up the steps and opened the door.

A wide variety of smells hit Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose. He only faintly recognized one of them as being human. The others didn't smell like anything he had ever smelt before, and he didn't like them. Even the air smelled polluted. He held a hand to his nose, and looked at Kagome. "What are those horrible smells?" he asked with a growl. Kagome looked at him apologetically, forgetting how sensitive his nose was.

"I'm sorry. It's the smell of exhaust fumes and pollution in the air. I think you can smell the waste in the sewage systems as well" she said.

"What are 'exhaust fumes?'" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Exhaust fumes come from cars, you will see one of those soon enough" Kagome answered.

"Yeah, they got all sorts of weird stuff here" Inuyasha cut in. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. He was very curious about all this 'weird stuff'. Kagome led them to the front door of her house. She opened the door and ran in calling

"Mum, Grandpa, Souta, I'm back". Sesshoumaru heard footsteps coming from behind one of the strange doors. The door opened, revealing a woman, maybe in her late thirties with short brown hair. Sesshoumaru had never seen a woman with such short hair before.

"Kagome, you're back. Hi Inuyasha, and you are?" Mrs Higurashi asked, noticing Sesshoumaru, looking completely lost amongst the unfamiliar territory. Noticing his look she said "You must be from the Feudal Era too, right?" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Mum, this is Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother" Kagome explained, seeing that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to do much talking today.

"Wait a minute, I recognize that name. Isn't he the one who keeps trying to kill you and your friends?" Mrs Higurashi asked with a reproachful look on her face as she looked at Sesshoumaru. She couldn't believe the demon before her was a killer. Other than the swords he kept at his waist, he looked almost harmless. Sesshoumaru flinched when he heard her tone.

"it's OK, Mum. He's with us now" Kagome said hastily.

"OK then. You don't have to be in school for about an hour, so why don't I cook us a breakfast?" Mrs Higurashi said cheerfully. Sesshoumaru now knew where Kagome got her mood swings from. Mrs Higurashi ushered them into the kitchen and told them to sit down while she took out some pans from a cupboard and food from a large white thing Sesshoumaru had never seen before.

"That's a fridge. It's used to keep food cold" Kagome explained. And that was how the next few minutes were spent, Sesshoumaru seeing strange objects, and Kagome explaining what they were. She found it easier to teach Sesshoumaru than Inuyasha, who still maintained that people's souls were trapped in the television, and she was glad of that.

When Mrs Higurashi finished making breakfast, Sesshoumaru heard a loud thudding from above him. Kagome rolled her eyes and said "Little brothers are soo annoying". This comment caused Sesshoumaru to smirk in Inuyasha's direction. In return he got a glare, to which he only raised his eyebrow. Sesshoumaru was well practised with glaring, and the feeble excuse of a glare Inuyasha was throwing his way wasn't going to make him afraid. A small figure burst through the door and ran to the nearest available chair. "Souta, did you have to make so much noise, you could have woken up the dead" Kagome said.

"Ha, waking the dead is your job" Souta said mockingly. Kagome glared and said

"Shut up or I'm going to throw your play station out a window"

"OK, OK, don't lose your hair… who are you?" Souta asked Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's piercing gaze made shivers go up Souta's spine.

"Sesshoumaru, stop scaring my brother" Kagome admonished. Sesshoumaru shrugged and looked away from the boy, who jumped up and said

"Hey, aren't you going to tell me who you are?"

"I believe Kagome answered that question just a moment ago. Are you deaf, or just stupid?" Sesshoumaru said coolly, turning to face Souta again. Souta blushed and sat back down. This demon was clearly the opposite of Inuyasha, who would start a slanging match first chance he got.

"Sesshoumaru! Be nice" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru merely looked at her with an emotionless look before turning his gaze to the wall in front of him.

The food was soon ready, and as soon as it was set down, much to Sesshoumaru's disgust, Inuyasha began pigging his food down. Apparently this was an every day occurrence, as the Higurashi family didn't seem fazed by Inuyasha's manners. Sesshoumaru looked at his plate and at the strange food upon it. He sniffed it cautiously, but found no trace of anything deadly. He picked up his chop sticks and slowly picked up a piece of food and even hesitantly put it in his mouth.

He was surprised at the taste. He always thought that human food was disgusting, but this was quite tasty. He began to eat at a slightly faster pace, occasionally looking at Inuyasha, who had already finished. Inuyasha caught Sesshoumaru looking at him, who turned away, a small blush on his cheeks. Once they had all finished, Kagome set to sorting her bag out for school. Sesshoumaru watched her place several different books in her bag. They were unlike any book Sesshoumaru had ever seen, and was curious about them. He liked to read, and to learn. He had read many books in his lifetime and was much smarter than most demons, despite his age which was young for a demon. He asked Kagome if he could read them at some point. "Of course you can, I don't know why you would want to though, school books are really boring" she replied.

"I've read many books others consider 'boring'" Sesshoumaru said. Kagome shrugged before saying good bye to them. Her mother walked her and Souta out of the house and waved them off.

After they had gone, Mrs Higurashi went back into the kitchen. "I wonder where father is" she said. He had gone to see what junk he could pass off as an genuine charm earlier that morning, and hadn't returned.

"Who is your father?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You don't want to know. He will try putting fake spells all over you" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. He was fast becoming bored, so he went outside and jumped onto one of the goshinboku trees' branches. Inuyasha shortly joined him. He wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru, who leaned into the embrace. "What are we going to tell the others? They're human, they might not understand" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru frowned. It was only a matter of time before they found out.

"I don't know. You don't have any regrets, do you?" he answered.

"No" Inuyasha exclaimed and held Sesshoumaru tighter. "I won't ever regret being with you" he finished before placing his lips onto Sesshoumaru's.

Sesshoumaru moaned slightly into the kiss. This encouraged Inuyashato deepenthe kiss, licking Sesshoumaru's lips. Sesshoumaru granted Inuyasha access at first, and then began to battle against Inuyasha's tongue with his own. Both moaned as their tongues brushed against each other repeatedly. Sesshoumaru eventually gave up and let Inuyasha explore his mouth. Inuyasha moved to cover Sesshoumaru's body with his own, though it was rather difficult with them being in a tree. Sesshoumaru pressed his body closer to Inuyasha's, their slight arousals brushing against each other. Sesshoumaru gasped at the pleasure it brought him. He had never experienced such pleasure before. Inuyasha ground his hips against Sesshoumaru, earning more pleasured moans and cries from him. Their hands roamed the others body frantically, needing to feel more of the other, but when Inuyasha slipped a hand into Sesshoumaru's kimono, Sesshoumaru stopped him from procceeding any further. "We can't, not here" he said softly. Inuyasha nodded, and kissed Sesshoumaru once more before resuming his place on the branch. Sesshoumaru leaned against him, and Inuyasha ran his hand through Sesshoumaru's hair. Their time alone was cut short when they heard a loud noise coming from the storage room.

They jumped down from the tree and walked over to the room and opened the door. They saw grandpa on the floor with old boxes surrounding him. Inuyasha almost started laughing at the sight. Grandpa looked at him, then at Sesshoumaru. "DEMON" he yelled and with surprising strength, he shoved all the boxes off him and reached into his pocket. He pulled out several pieces of paper and stuck them on Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru growled and pulled them off. He glared at the old man and said

"If you are going to try and kill me, make sure your spells actually work".

"What? I made these myself, they must work" the old man cried out.

"Trust me old man, anything you make won't work" Inuyasha said.

"Who is this demon, Inuyasha?" Grandpa asked.

"This is Sesshoumaru, my older brother" Inuyasha replied.

"The same Sesshoumaru who's tried to kill you and Kagome in the past?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes, so what?" Inuyasha snapped. The old man wisely said nothing more and proceeded to the house. His daughter greeted him and he sat down in the nearest vacant chair.

"So why are you here, Sesshoumaru?" Grandpa asked.

"I was curious about this place" Sesshoumaru answered. Grandpa nodded.

"What's with the stomach, I didn't know demons looked like that" he said. Sesshoumaru growled warningly at him. "Hey, it's just a question" the old man said, putting his hands up.

"Yes, but a rather offensive one. You are right, demons don't look like this unless they are pregnant" Sesshoumaru said. Both Grandpa and Mrs Higurashi stared at Sesshoumaru.

"But that's not possible, you're male" Mrs Higurashi exclaimed.

"You're daughter had the same reaction as you. It us possible, I am a Ukiyo demon, a male demon able to bear pups" Sesshoumaru explained. She and her father nodded.

"So who is the… other father of your pup?" Grandpa asked.

"It's pups. And it is a bastard by the name of Naraku" was all Sesshoumaru would say. He refused to go into further detail.

A few hours later, Kagome and Souta arrived home. Kagome had some of her friends with her. It seemed that they were keen to meet Inuyasha's older brother when Kagome had accidentally let slip he was there. Inuyasha ran to get his cap as Kagome walked into the kitchen, closely followed by her friends, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Sesshoumaru sat down. It would make it hard for them to spot his pregnant belly. "Sesshoumaru, I would like to introduce you to my friends, guys this is Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half-brother. Sesshoumaru nodded at them, while they started giggling.

"You never told us he was this good-looking" Yuka squealed. Sesshoumaru struggled not to wince at the high pitch of her voice. He glared at her, but she seemed not to notice.

"Wow, look at the tattoos on his face, they are so cool" said Eri. Sesshoumaru didn't know what 'tattoos' were, but he knew that his markings weren't them.

"They are not 'tattoos', I was born with these markings" he stated coldly.

"You weren't kidding about him being cold" Arimi whispered, unaware that Sesshoumaru could here them. But Kagome knew he could here her and she gulped. She looked his way and saw him raise a fine eyebrow. Kagome smiled nervously before turning to her friends.

"Well, now you've met him, what do you want to do now?" she asked.

"We want to stay here and get to know him a little better" Eri said. Kagome sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon. Sesshoumaru didn't look too happy with this prospect either, she just hoped that he wouldn't decide to chop her friends heads off. They moved to sit near him and began firing questions at him.

"How old are you?"

"Where do you come from?"

"Is your hair natural?"

And it went on like that, with Sesshoumaru trying to ignore them. Yuka shrieked when she noticed Sesshoumaru's ears. "Are those REAL?" she asked.

"Yes, problem with that" Sesshoumaru said icily, beginning to lose his temper.

"No human has ears like that" Yuka said. Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"I am no human" he growled. She and the others froze.

"The legends are true? Demons really do exist" Eri said. Kagome sighed. Her hard work of hiding the truth from them had just come crumbling down. "Does that mean Inuyasha is a demon?" Eri asked.

"He's a half-demon" Sesshoumaru said simply.

"WOW. I never thought I'd meet a demon, where did you come from?" Eri asked.

"None of your business" Sesshoumaru snapped. "Miko, get your friends away from me before I do something they will regret" he said. Kagome gulped. She steered her friends out of the room. Sesshoumaru could hear them asking Kagome questions about the 'Miko' comment.

After a few minutes Kagome came back into the kitchen and collapsed on a chair. "They're never going to let this drop" she cried.

"I apologize, Kagome. I should not have lost my temper" Sesshoumaru said.

"It's OK, I think they would have found out soon enough, besides they were really annoying you" Kagome said.

"But still, I have always had control over my temper, I don't know why I snapped the way I did" Sesshoumaru said.

"It's your pregnancy, I thought we covered this. Your hormones will be all over the place, leaving much more emotional" Kagome explained. Sesshoumaru still thought he should have been able to control his temper, they were going to be here a couple more days and they would have to face more of Kagome's creepy friends.

Psycho Demon-Witch: Um, that wasn't as good as some of the other chapters I've done, but I will make the next one better… hopefully... heh. Please leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Psycho Demon-Witch: Thank you for all your reviews! Sorry it took so long… again. I hate homework. Anyway, I might be able to update sooner because my laptop is connected to the internet (actually I just discovered the usefulness of wireless, even if it is disagreeable at times), which means I won't have to wait for my family to leave the computer. YAY.

Chapter Seven

The last few days had been rather… eventful for Sesshoumaru. He had lost his temper with Kagome's friends a further three times, nearly taking Yuka's head off before Inuyasha had restrained him. They kept asking him personal questions such as 'where do you come from', or do you have a girlfriend'. That last one had made him particularly uncomfortable. On top of that, Grandpa had also been practising spells on him and Inuyasha. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered him, but he was pregnant, and if one of the spells did by some miracle work it could harm his babies so he had gotten into a temper about that and had almost destroyed the house with his Youki. Needless to say after that incident Grandpa stayed at least six feet away from Sesshoumaru, unlike Kagome's friends who seemed to be persistent in annoying him.

Kagome had also taught him a lot about her time. He could not believe that humans had invented all the modern appliances. He had been especially surprised when the phone rang and Kagome's mother answered it and started chatting away. Of course, with his Youkai hearing, Sesshoumaru heard the voice on the other end, but it unnerved him to hear a bodiless voice. Mrs Higurashi had later explained to him what a phone, but he still found it unsettling when rang and he heard a random bodiless voice.

He and Inuyasha had had a few opportunities to cuddle up in the Goshinboku tree, when Kagome was in school and Mrs Higurashi and Grandpa were looking after the house and the shrine. These moments were a little brief, but they saved Sesshoumaru from the insanity of when Yuka, Eri and Arimi would arrive later on in the day.

They still hadn't told anyone about their relationship, but Sesshoumaru swore he saw Mrs Higurashi wink at him when he and Inuyasha were out in the garden once.

They were currently waiting for Kagome to return home from the town. She would be returning with her friends before packing her bag and setting off with them down the Bone Eaters well. Everything had been explained to them, even about Sesshoumaru's pregnancy, on the condition they told no one. Sesshoumaru had merely threatened them to keep quiet, or he would cut out their tongues. Each of the girls had squeaked at this and swore they wouldn't say anything. Sesshoumaru sighed. Today would possibly be the last day he would ever have to spend with those girls.

He lifted his head up when he caught their familiar scents, and prepared himself for yet another hellish afternoon. Inuyasha came out of the house and walked up behind him. He, too, sniffed the air and caught the girls' scents. He looked down at Sesshoumaru and smiled at the tortured look on his face.

"Just remember, you only have to put up with them for another couple of hours" he said teasingly. Sesshoumaru growled.

"Easy for you to say. They don't annoy you half as much as they do me" he snapped. Inuyasha sighed. He was getting tired of Sesshoumaru's mood swings. He knew there was a good reason for them, but he couldn't help but get frustrated.

Sesshoumaru suddenly looked guilty when he heard Inuyasha's sigh. "I… I'm sorry Inuyasha" he stuttered. Tears pricked at his eyes. Inuyasha softened up immediately.

"It's OK, you can't control it" he replied softly.

"Why do you put up with me? I'm being as bad as I was before" Sesshoumaru said miserably.

"Hey, don't you dare start that again. You had a reason before, and you can't help it now. As for your question, which I've answered several times already, I put up with you because I love and care about you. Nothing will change that, not even your temper" Inuyasha said sternly at first, finishing off in a joking tone. Sesshoumaru smiled, as he always did when Inuyasha said these things.

The chatting of four teenage girls was heard, and a moment later the girls appeared at the gate. They walked in, and three of them immediately ran over to Sesshoumaru, who cringed. Kagome shook her head and greeted Inuyasha while her friends asked Sesshoumaru if they could feel the babies. Sesshoumaru reluctantly let them, not wanting to cause an argument just before they left.

"Aww, you must be so excited, you've got to be the luckiest guy ever" Yuka said.

"Yeah, not many men could say they gave birth to their own children" Arimi put in.

"Who is the… other father, you never told us" Eri asked. Sesshoumaru tensed. They had asked this every time he saw them, but had somehow escaped answering them. Kagome and Inuyasha watched the exchange closely, in case things turned ugly.

"Come on, who is it?" Arimi asked. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and put his head down.

"Naraku" he whispered before standing up and retreating before anymore awkward questions could be asked.

"Naraku? Isn't he that evil guy you told us about Kagome?" Arimi asked. Kagome and Inuyasha shared a quick glance before nodding,

"Then why…" Eri began, gasping as she caught on.

"What's wrong Eri?" Yuka asked.

"That can't be true, please don't say it is" Eri whispered.

"It's true, Eri. Naraku raped Sesshoumaru" Kagome answered. The other two gasped and clapped their hands to their mouths upon this revelation. They all looked guilty.

"And we've been bugging him about it all week. He must have felt so upset and hurt that we wouldn't drop it" Arimi said sadly.

"Yeah, he didn't even show it. Why did we have to be so nosey?" Yuka exclaimed. All three bowed their heads. "Hey, Kagome? Would you mind telling Sesshoumaru we're really sorry about what we said? Please?" Yuka pleaded.

"Of course I will. He will forgive you, you didn't know" Kagome said comfortingly.

"It doesn't make us feel any less guilty" Eri replied.

They said good bye to Inuyasha and Kagome before leaving for their own homes.

"It's such a shame, isn't it. That Sesshoumaru has to keep reliving it" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded his agreement. They walked into the house, only to run into Sesshoumaru.

"You may tell them I forgive them" he said shortly. Kagome smiled a little.

"Thank you, it would mean a lot to them. They are so sorry about all the personal questions they asked you" she said.

"It doesn't matter, as you said they didn't know" Sesshoumaru answered. He walked into the kitchen, shortly followed by Kagome and Inuyasha. Mrs Higurashi was there with a pile of supplies on the table. Kagome instantly started packing them into her bag, before having a quick shower, during which Mrs Higurashi made them all some dinner. They all ate quietly. Mrs Higurashi was wondering when she would see Kagome, and Kagome was worrying about what Naraku would try, as were Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. All through the meal, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru kept exchanging looks, something that didn't go unnoticed by Mrs Higurashi. She could tell there was something between the two of them. She just hoped they would tell Kagome soon, before it hurt her too much.

Once they had finished, they set out to leave. Kagome hugged and kissed her mum good bye, and waved to the rest of her family before jumping in the well. Sesshoumaru shortly followed her, and Inuyasha followed up last. Just before Inuyasha jumped through the well, he could sworn he heard Mrs Higurashi say "I hope Inuyasha tells her soon" to the her father and Souta.

Psycho Demon-Witch: What did you think? Did it suck, or was it OK? It was much shorter than any others I've done, but it's better than nothing. Anyway, please review.  
I have been wanting to write a cross over fic about including Inuyasha and Harry Potter, but I don't know how to get all the characters to Hogwarts. Any help would be much appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Psycho Demon-Witch: Yay, I got quite a few reviews for my last chapter! A few people have asked me where I got some of my ideas, or why I did certain things. Here are answers to those questions:  
Where did I get the idea to write this? I don't know exactly. I've seen this pairing several times before, and decided it would be interesting to write about, but as for the plot, I'm usually making it up as I go along. (sweatdrop).  
Why did I let Kagome's friends know about the feudal era? Again, I don't know. But one reason is with Sesshoumaru being emotional, he is bound to lose his temper and say things not meant to be said. I just have a very strange imagination. I should write a book with it, lol. Just kidding, I don't think I would be very good at it. Even though I could easily come up with my own characters, coming up with a plot for a whole book would be hard. That and thinking up realistic-not-really-real locations and customs for different people.

One thing I'm happy about: I drew a picture of a life-like person (not anime for once) and it actually looked life-like. And I drew from my head, no model at all. I'm not that good at drawing without something to copy from, so I was quite pleased with it. : ) And my art teacher says I'm a natural at drawing with sticks. Using sticks and inks we were copying a dead tree suspended from the ceiling in our art class, and my friends looked quite evil. She said 'this is a tree, looking at people and getting pissed off'. I said 'the ironic thing is it's drawn on paper'. It's quite funny if you think about it, my friend and I were in hysterics for about 15 minutes, but if you don't get it, tell me and I will explain it in the next chapter.  
I've just started taking Japanese as a recreational activity at college, so I'll be adding more Japanese words from now on. Ok, I'm rambling, so I'm going to shut up. (I've never said so much at the beginning of a chapter before… oops, shutting up now).

Chapter Eight  
When they landed in the well, they noticed something off straight away. It was too quiet. Their friends hadn't come to greet them. They jumped up out of the well (Kagome in Inuyasha's arms) and looked around. There was no sign of them.

Inuyasha suddenly growled, while Sesshoumaru tensed. "What's wrong?" Kagome whispered. It was obvious to her that there was trouble nearby, even if she couldn't tell what it was.

"Naraku" Inuyasha hissed. Kagome gasped.

"That must be where the others are. They must be fighting Naraku" she exclaimed. Inuyasha nodded. He looked over to Sesshoumaru, who seemed to have gone into a trance.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked. Sesshoumaru gave no answer, other than a slight nod of the head. They set off for the direction of their friends and Naraku's scent.

They arrived not too far from the village, and saw Sango, Kirara, Miroku and InuTaisho fighting Naraku. Inuyasha drew his sword and leapt right into the battle, and Kagome took her bow off her back and pulled out an arrow. She notched it, aimed and then let it loose. The arrow did no harm, Naraku had yet another barrier. Inuyasha tried the Kaze no Kizu to rip the barrier apart, but he too had no luck. Naraku laughed. "You do not think the same attack will work on me twice, do you?" he sneered. "I have no time for you. I came for Sesshoumaru, and now that he's here I will be taking him away with me" he continued.

"I don't think so, you're not getting anywhere near him" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku merely laughed again.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" he asked.

"Hell yeah I can, and I will" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome was amazed at Inuyasha's anger. The only time she had seen him this mad was when he was in his demonic form._ 'He must really care for Sesshoumaru'_ she thought. She had no idea of how much he cared for his older sibling. She was shook out of her thoughts when a tentacle flew her way. She barely dodged it as it flew past her and grazed her shoulder.

After a few minutes, Sesshoumaru had noted that they had each told him to keep away from the fight at least once, Inuyasha telling him the highest number of times. He had done as he was told, but he knew he could only hold back so long. Watching his friends and family being hurt was frustrating him, and that they didn't want him to join them. His instincts were demanding that he fight, and he was giving in to them.

They were all breathing heavily now. Naraku had injured most of them as they tried to attack him, yet none of their own attacks had hit him yet. Not even InuTaisho had landed a blow yet. Nothing seemed to work, and they were losing hope that they would survive.

Sesshoumaru was getting really angry now. Why couldn't Naraku leave them alone? Hadn't he hurt them enough? Angry tears came to his eyes. He drew his own sword and walked towards the others. Inuyasha looked at him. "What are you doing?" he asked him.

"Naraku said that your attack wouldn't work on him again. Maybe alone it won't, but maybe if we attack together we can be rid of him… for a short time anyway" Sesshoumaru replied. A grin came upon Inuyasha's face.

"Sounds like a good plan" he said. Naraku, who had been listening carefully, was worried. He had only ever had one brother attack him at a time, never both, and he wasn't sure if his barrier would be able to withstand the power of both of them combined. Sesshoumaru saw the flicker of worry pass over Naraku's face and smirked. He was satisfied that he could instil fear into the bastard who had raped him, but he would not be truly happy until Naraku was gone for good.

HE readied his sword, and Inuyasha did the same. They looked at each other briefly before unleashing their attack. There was a small resistance from the barrier when the attack hit, but it soon crumbled away, leaving Naraku vulnerable to attack.

Altogether they unleashed their attacks on Naraku, destroying his current body. They knew he would return eventually, he always did, but hopefully it wouldn't be for a while yet.

A bubble appeared around what remained of Naraku and took him to where ever he happened to be residing at this moment in time.

The company all sighed in relief. They walked back to the village in silence, until they saw the others approaching them.

Jaken, Ah-Un, Rin and Shippo had not been present at the battle. The main reason was they didn't want Rin there, and Ah-Un would not budge with out her, which meant that Jaken would not go either. Shippo had been bribed to stay away, with them saying Rin needed more reliable protection than 'the little toad' and Shippo has instantly agreed. Children were so easy to bribe.

Shippo had smelled them approaching, and told Rin, who asked if Sesshoumaru was with them. Shippo had told her he didn't know. Rin yelled in joy when she saw Sesshoumaru was with them. She had missed him when he was gone. It had taken some time to convince her he wasn't being hurt again, even though she saw him go and knew where he was. She ran over to him. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you're back" she cried. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly.

"Off course I am, I said I would be" he replied, Rin beamed up at him. She looked towards the others.

"Did you beat that evil Naraku?" she asked innocently.

"Of course we did" Kagome said. "It was thanks to Sesshoumaru we managed it. He came up with the idea of attacking together" she continued.

"Don't get used to that idea. He will eventually create more powerful barriers to repel our attacks, even when they are combined" Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"Well still, it really helped us" Kagome argued. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. He glared at her before doing the same. The others laughed at their behaviour. Apparently Sesshoumaru had a slightly childish side to him.

Sesshoumaru was amazed. Even though they had just been in a battle and were worn out, they could still joke around. Is this what he had missed out on all his life? If it was, he wasn't going to give it up in a hurry. He wasn't sure if that was him thinking, or just his hormones, but whatever it was he was happy with it.

"Come on, guys. Kaede just made a stew" Shippo said. Sesshoumaru assumed they mustn't have eaten yet with all the excitement. They walked back to the village and greeted the old priestess. Kaede poured some stew into several bowls and passed it around. Even Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had some, even though they wouldn't have been as hungry as the others, they had still fought. That and Sesshoumaru's appetite had dramatically increased in the last couple of weeks, and Inuyasha was a pig anyway. As they ate, Kagome told them all that had happened in her era. They had all been surprised to learn that Sesshoumaru was getting prone to losing his temper, because, even though he was pregnant they assumed he could always control his temper.

Once they had finished, they just sat in Kaede's hut resting. Sesshoumaru was leaned against the wall, right next to the door with his hands rested on his swollen stomach. He could feel Inuyasha's eyes on him sometimes and longed to be held in his arms.

Kagome noticed the looks Inuyasha was giving Sesshoumaru, and that Sesshoumaru tensed whenever he seemed to notice that Inuyasha was staring at him. She narrowed her eyes. Something was going on here, and she wanted to know what it was.

"Hey, Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked in what she hoped was a calm voice. Sesshoumaru noticed the edge in her voice and looked up at her. He could tell she was angry about something. _'She suspects something'_ he thought. She was a lot quicker than people gave her credit for sometimes. Inuyasha nodded and when she turned sharply and exited the hut, he followed. He met Sesshoumaru's eyes briefly, indicating he knew what this 'talk' might be about, and he horribly suspected it might involve a few 'sits'.

After they had left, Sesshoumaru strained his ears, not wanting to miss a word of what was said outside. The others were curious. "What do you think she wants to talk to him about?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know, but it looked serious. Maybe he did something wrong again" Sango said. Sesshoumaru nearly snapped at her, but stopped himself at the last second. He could be wrong about what the conversation was about.

(Outside)

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Inuyasha asked, hoping the nervousness in his voice wasn't obvious.

"I think you already know" Kagome began in a frustrated voice. Inuyasha shook his head quickly. "You and Sesshoumaru are hiding something, and I want to know what it is" she finished. She looked at him in triumph when she saw his nervous expression. Her face softened when she saw the distress that replaced it. "Please, tell me what's going on, whatever it is I'll help you. Please, just trust me?" she pleaded. Inuyasha turned his gaze down.

"Kagome… I have… fallen in love with someone" he said hesitantly. To Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome's face broke into a smile.

"That great! Who is it?" she asked.

"That's what I'm worried about…"

"Aren't the feelings reciprocated?" Kagome asked, some of her happiness fading.

"Yes! Yes, they are. But our love isn't accepted in human customs" Inuyasha said. Kagome was puzzled.

"Inuyasha… who exactly is it you love?" she asked quietly. Inuyasha looked down. She saw a movement at Kaede's door and saw Sesshoumaru standing there. Then it all fell into place.

"It's Sesshoumaru, right?" she whispered. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, it is" Inuyasha replied, almost as quietly. Kagome smiled.

"I know it's not acceptable by human standards, but you two belong together" she said. Inuyasha looked up suddenly.

"You mean it?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course, you're my friend. Friends don't abandon each other over things like that" Kagome replied. She smiled again at him. "What about the others? When are you going to tell them?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know, we haven't thought about that yet" he replied. Kagome nodded. Neither of them noticed Sesshoumaru approach. When they did they jumped a foot in the air. "Sesshoumaru! Would you not do that? Stupid cat" Inuyasha exclaimed. Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"I am only a quarter cat" he snapped.

"Whatever" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome.

"So, you figured it out" he said calmly. Kagome nodded carefully.

"You are brighter than people give you credit for… occasionally" Sesshoumaru told her.

"Thanks… I think" Kagome replied, unsure of if it was a compliment or and insult.

"It was a compliment" Inuyasha said shortly. Kagome beamed.

"Father knows too" Sesshoumaru said suddenly. Inuyasha gave him a look that said 'I know'. Kagome blinked. "You can't expect him to not hear you. He is a powerful demon" Sesshoumaru said.

"Shall we tell the others?" Inuyasha asked.

"We will soon" Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, let's get back to the others" Kagome said cheerfully. They all walked back into the hut, waiting to see if any of the others had heard what was said.

"Psycho Demon-Witch: Well, that was better than the last one.Inmy opinion it was anyway. Sorry about the fight scene, I'm no good at them. Never have been. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Psycho Demon-Witch: wow… I got quite a few reviews for that chapter.

I don't think I made myself very clear about the Inuyasha/Harry Potter thing. The problem is getting all (apart from Kagome and Inuyasha) to that time period. Obviously Dumbledore has to invite them, but I don't know how to get them to that time. Oh well, I'll try a different crossover. (Ponders this) I really like Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter crossovers too… hm. Well I'm going to shut up and continue with the story.

Chapter Nine

Luckily for them, no one else had heard. Shippo probably could have, but he was too busy playing with Rin. Only Kagome and InuTaisho knew, and that was how it would stay for the time being.

In the last few weeks they had stayed relatively close to the village, never being more than a couple of days walk away. During this time they had not had another encounter from Naraku, which indicated that he was either still weakened or he was waiting for them to get comfortable. They hoped it was the former. Even so, they didn't let their guard down, not wanting to take any risks.

Sesshoumaru was now in the final few weeks of his pregnancy. He had been thinking about what would happen once they were born. Would Naraku try to raise them to be evil, or would he just kill them and rape him again for the fun of it? He didn't know, and it made him very anxious.

He and Inuyasha had had very little time together, as the others were always watching him, making sure he was alright. It annoyed him, and he wished they could leave him alone for five minutes. It was not like he would die if they left him for a few minutes.

Although they annoyed the hell out of him, Sesshoumaru found himself becoming closer to them, and found himself worrying over their safety. He had never worried about anyone but Inuyasha before. Before he met Rin anyway. Now he was caring for a number of people. It was confusing.

Once more, they were heading back to the village, where Kagome would once again go home to go to school and get more supplies.

It was currently night, and they were all sat around a fire. All except for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru that is.

Kagome wondered that the others weren't suspicious yet, after all, they were away from the group as often as they could afford. She had been slightly disturbed by Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's relationship, but as they were a hanyou and youkai their customs were different. She was upset too, as she had always thought Inuyasha had loved her, though he never showed it. She had done her best not to appear upset though. She was glad that Inuyasha was happy.

She looked at the others. She saw the knowing smile spread on InuTaisho's face when he saw her look at him. Sango and Miroku were in their own conversation. They glanced over at Kagome suddenly.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Sango asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine, really" Kagome replied with fake cheerfulness. Both Sango and Miroku gave her a look that said 'you don't expect us to believe that do you?'.

"Don't give us that Kagome. Something's wrong. Is it anything to do with Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha seems to have been spending a lot of time with Sesshoumaru just lately, doesn't he" Miroku more stated than asked. Sango nodded in agreement. Kagome looked down, with a red flush on her face. She didn't want to lie to Sango or Miroku, but at the same time she didn't want to betray Inuyasha's trust.

"It's really nothing" she insisted. Both just stared at her. Shippo and Rin then ran over and decided that it would be fun to stare too. "Will you stop STARING at me?" Kagome screamed. Shippo and Rin backed away, afraid at Kagome's outburst. Her eyes softened and she held her arms out to the two children. They came forward cautiously. Kagome put her arms around them and pulled them to her. "I'm sorry" she said. "It's just that I'm a little stressed at the moment. I didn't mean to snap at you" she continued.

"Is it because of Inuyasha again? I'll beat him up for you Kagome" Shippo said innocently. Kagome smiled at him.

"Thank you Shippo, but that won't be necessary. Inuyasha didn't really do anything to hurt me. Not anything that could be controlled" she said. Rin and Shippo blinked at her.

"What do you mean Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Oh, nothing" Kagome said quickly.

At that moment Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walked through the trees. "Where have you two been?" Sango asked.

"None of your damn business" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude" Kagome said to him. Inuyasha huffed and sat down, Sesshoumaru shortly following.

"Sesshoumaru and I have something to tell you all" Inuyasha began.

"THANK YOU!" Kagome yelled. She sweatdropped at the looks she got before continuing. "Keeping that in was killing me". All but Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and InuTaisho looked at her in confusion. She laughed nervously. "They'll tell you" she said. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at her. She glared back, but he was not at all intimidated.

"Well, Sesshoumaru and I are… together" Inuyasha said hesitantly. Gasps came from all but the children.

"What does that mean?" Shippo asked. Both he and Rin were confused. Inuyasha sighed.

"It means we are in love" he explained.

"Does that mean that Lord Sesshoumaru's puppies are going to have another daddy?" Rin asked.

"Yes Rin" Sesshoumaru said. Rin squealed with excitement. She didn't know it wasn't proper in human society.

"I thought you two hated each other" Sango stated.

"Nope. I don't think we ever did, really" Inuyasha mused. Jaken was the only one who didn't look too happy.

"Milord? Why would you mate with a half breed? I thought you hated them" he said. He was clearly disgusted by it.

"Jaken. I do not ask your approval, but I do ask that you keep your silence. If I hear another word out of you on the subject, then I will kill you, is that understood?" Sesshoumaru said icily.

"Y.. yes Milord" Jaken said. He had already died once in service to Sesshoumaru, and come close to death hundreds of times before. It was not an experience he wanted to feel again. Not for another few centuries anyway.

Satisfied, Sesshoumaru turned to each of the others and looked at them, daring them to say anything against his and Inuyasha's relationship.

Surprisingly, they took it very well. It wasn't as surprising as with Kagome, but still, he hadn't expected them to be so fine with it. Most humans would have spoken their protests, but then, Sesshoumaru concluded, these were not your average humans.

Eventually, the awkward silence passed, and the humans began chatting amongst themselves while Shippo and Rin played together, adn Inuyasha held Sesshoumaru in his arms. Sesshoumaru felt a twinge in his stomach. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha whispered.

"It's nothing" Sesshoumaru replied. Inuyasha accepted this and went back to stroking Sesshoumaru's hair affectionately. Sesshoumaru ran his hands over his stomach, as though trying to soothe the restless beings within him. It couldn't possibly be time for the birth, he was thinking. He was still weeks away from the due date, but sometimes demon pregnancies did vary though it rarely occured in dog demons.

Another twinge in his stomach. He had been feeling them all day, but not this bad. He had kept it from the others though, not wanting to worry them.

As he listened to the chatter of the rest of the group, he felt another shock of pain run through him. He then felt something wet between his legs. He looked down and saw a clear liquid coming from inside him.

Pain worse than anything he had felt so far ran through him. The shock of it made him cry out. The others all looked in his direction. InuTaisho gasped. "Sesshoumaru, why did you not tell anyone?" he demanded.

"I… I didn't want to worry you" Sesshoumaru replied through deep breaths.

"Idiot" Inuyasha snapped at him.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked.

"Sesshoumaru just went into labour" Inuyasha told him.

Psycho Demon-Witch: Heh, the pups will soon be here. I've even had their names planned for some time. So did you like it, or did it suck? I'm going to name the pups after both Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's parents. You'll see how I do that when I next update! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Psycho Demon-Witch: Wow :checks reviews: I think I got more review for that last chapter than for any other chapter I've done so far. I counted 15, for just that chapter. Wow, I wonder if I will get to 100? Some of you told me how evil I am for ending it at that particular point :sniggers: (just kidding) and here is what you have been waiting for: the birth of the pups! Excuse me if it sucks, I don't know what giving birth is like, but I will do my best.

Chapter Ten  
It had been around seven hours since Sesshoumaru went into labour and he now lay, his back against a tree, panting and crying out in pain. Everyone around him was trying to comfort him, saying he would be alright. It didn't bloody well feel like it to him. He felt as if he would tear apart at any moment, and he hadn't even birthed the first one yet. He felt a cool cloth on his head, wiping away the sweat forming on his forehead. He saw the person wiping his head was Kagome.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru, you can do this" she said as Sesshoumaru cried out again as he pushed. He glared at her.

"Why… don't you… try it" he hissed dangerously between pants. Kagome gulped and wisely said nothing more on the matter.

"Calm down Sesshoumaru, she's just trying to help" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha had been holding his hand since he had gone into labour, though it had gone quite numb now what with Sesshoumaru gripping it as tightly as he was. Sesshoumaru's fiery gaze turned to him.

"Really? Has she ever birthed before? Does she know how this feels? No, she doesn't, so please excuse me if I'm not comforted by what she is saying" he said quickly before another wave of pain took him. "Shit, I think this hurts more… than actually conceiving them" he added. The others stared at him. "Well it does… With Naraku there was… mental and emotional pain too… which made it worse… argh... but the physical… pain of this is worse than… the physical pain from Naraku". This was true, the physical pain was worse, but Sesshoumaru knew this would be worth it when he was able to hold his children, whereas he had nothing but more pain to look forward to with Naraku.

"Hey, I think I see a head" Sango called out.

"About time" Sesshoumaru growled. He pushed again, and felt something large come out of him.

"One more push, Sesshoumaru" Sango called out. He took a deep breath and pushed one more time. This time, the whole pup came out. Sesshoumaru breathed heavily, and within a few seconds he heard the little cries of his child. A boy, from the smell of it. "Congratulations, you have a son, Sesshoumaru" Sango said. She had moved to stand next him, and in her arms she held a small white bundle which was wriggling. Sesshoumaru had little time to be amazed as the now familiar pain started again.

"The second one is coming" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru's newborn son was placed in her arms as Sango prepared to help deliver his other pup. He cried out again, and hoped this one would arrive much quicker than its twin. His prayers were answered.

After a couple of hours, the second pup was born, a beautiful little girl. Sango handed Sesshoumaru his daughter, and Kagome handed him his son. He gazed down at them, amazed that two creatures so beautiful could have been sired by something as monstrous as Naraku.

His son was like any dog demon, with silver hair and golden eyes. He also had stripes down his cheeks, just like Sesshoumaru. His daughter, however, was the opposite. She had black hair and red eyes, just like Naraku, but she also had the crescent moon upon her forehead. She was still beautiful though. The hair and eyes were thankfully the only things she seemed to have in common with Naraku.

Both children were now looking up at their father with wide, bright eyes, as if memorising him. He held them close to him, and soon they had fallen asleep to the sound of his beating heart. Sesshoumaru himself soon followed, utterly exhausted by the birth. It was only a light sleep though, because his instincts demanded that he be wary of his surroundings in case of an attack so he could protect his pups, even though the others would ensure no harm came to them. He couldn't help it.

Inuyasha watched him sleep. He had asked the others to remain as quiet as possible, so as not to wake him or the pups. He had wondered how Sesshoumaru would react when he saw his daughter, with some of Naraku's looks. He thought he would react badly, but he had just smiled at both his pups and held them both close to him as they fell asleep. Sesshoumaru kept surprising him.

"It's such a lovely sight, isn't it?" a voice behind him asked. He turned to look at Kagome, who had a small smile on her face. She loved kids, Inuyasha knew this, so he wasn't surprised when she held Sesshoumaru's son so carefully when Sango delivered the girl.

"Yeah, I wondered how Sesshoumaru would react to them, especially the girl. He seems to know how to look after kids, though I guess he's only been with them for a few hours, most of which they've all been sleeping" Inuyasha replied. Kagome laughed softly.

"Wait until they're a bit bigger. I remember Souta when he was little. It was a nightmare, especially after he could walk, he was I everything. I think it's funny, parents teach their kids to walk and talk, then it's 'sit down and shut up', weird huh?" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Parents teach their kids to walk and talk, then tell them to sit down and shut up? I don't get it" Inuyasha said.

"They teach their kids to talk, but then the kids never shut up, giving their parents a head ache, and they teach them to walk, but they are then always running around, getting in the way, so they are told to 'sit down and shut up'. Get it?" Kagome explained. Inuyasha nodded, then laughed.

"That is pretty funny when you think about it" he said. Kagome laughed with him.

"I wonder how he reacts when the pups start crying every two minutes" Kagome said.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure of it" Inuyasha said confidently. He looked back to Sesshoumaru and saw one of the pups stir. "They're waking up, we'll see now" he said. As he said that, the pup in question began to cry. Sesshoumaru instantly woke up, looking down at the pup.

"Hungry are you?" he whispered to him. He carefully placed his daughter on the ground next to him, then he undid his shirt and brought the crying pup up to suckle at his nipple. Kagome gasped in shock.

"I didn't know he could do that" she exclaimed. Inuyasha gave her a funny look.

"Of course he can, he's a Ukiyo demon. How did you think he was gonna feed them?" he asked, as though it was the simplest thing on the planet.

"Well, um… I didn't really think about it" Kagome said, embarrassed. Sesshoumaru looked at them.

"Are you two going to stand there gawking all day?" he asked them quietly, being careful not to wake his daughter. The last thing he needed was a moody pup as well as a hungry one.

Inuyasha came and sat next as the other pup started to stir. When she awoke, she didn't cry but looked up at her father, her eyes showing what she wanted. Sesshoumaru sighed. "Will you wait until I've finished feeding your brother?" he said to the child, not rally expecting her to understand. She continued to look up at him. Sesshoumaru shook his head at her.

When he finished feeding his son, he placed him next to his sister, then picked her up and placed her at his opposite nipple, where she immediately began to suck.

"Have you thought of names for them yet Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked eagerly. She was looking forward to learning their names.

"I've thought about naming them after both mine and Inuyasha's parents, but I still haven't decided what exactly to call them" Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome nodded.

"Ss you'll name your son after your father and your daughter after yours and Inuyasha's mother, right?"

"Yes" Sesshoumaru said simply.

"Would you like me to burp your son?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her in puzzlement. "Oh, it's when you gently pat your child on the back to get rid of any trapped wind" Kagome explained. Sesshoumaru snorted.

"Demons do not suffer from this 'trapped wind' thing or indigestion like you humans do" he said to her.

"Oh… you don't? What do you suffer from then?" Kagome asked.

"Most demons can suffer from poisons and powerful diseases, but I have never suffered from anything like that" Sesshoumaru said.

"I know, I remember you were hit straight in the face with Mukotsu's poison and it didn't affect you at all. That was pretty amazing actually, seeing as that creep seemed to be trained at killing demons with his poisons" Kagome said.

"Something as weak as that would not affect me" Sesshoumaru insisted. InuTaisho approached them.

"How are they doing?" he asked, looking down at Sesshoumaru feeding his daughter.

"They are fine" Sesshoumaru replied. He smiled.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I know what to call my son" Sesshoumaru said. "I'm going to name him after you, father. I'm going to call him Taisho" he continued. InuTaisho smiled.

"What about your daughter?" he asked.

"I'm still thinking of a way to combine the names 'Kaisa' and 'Izayoi'" Sesshoumaru said with a slight frown.

"Kaisa was your mothers name? It's a really pretty name" Kagome said. "Do you want help deciding on it?" she asked. Sesshoumaru nodded.

They came up with several names before Sesshoumaru finally decided on 'Kaisayoi'.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He was glad he wasn't female, or maybe he would be acting worse as they were his pups. Sesshoumaru had just finished feeding Kaisayoi, and had lifted Taisho back into his arms with her, where they fell asleep… again. He knew that later on they would wake up, and they would not smell very pleasant.

Psycho Demon-Witch: Oooookay, the way I ended that sucked, but if I did anymore it would have taken forever to finish and you wouldn't know about the birth for maybe another couple of days. Anyway, I hope that didn't suck too much and I hope the names weren't idiotic. I actually thought of those names before I first posted this fic on and I haven't been able to change them. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Psycho Demon-Witch: Sorry it took so long to get up, and thank you for all the reviews! Even though I don't care what people think of me, I do appreciate it when people show they like my fic. 71 reviews now, I never thought I could get that many! Maybe I can actually make 100… hmm (ponders this) I only need another 29 reviews.

Chapter Eleven  
The pups were still sleeping, and Sesshoumaru still held them in his arms with a small smile on his face. He loved them, even if they were Naraku's biologically. They would never know that bastard though, Sesshoumaru would see to that. But, somehow, he got the feeling that Naraku would soon show up again once he found out that the pups had been born.

He noticed a smell coming from both pups. He wrinkled his nose. He stood up, making sure he had a good hold of both pups and walked to where Kagome was sitting, doing some studying. She looked up at him with a questioning gaze. Then she noticed the smell. Her reaction was much the same as his, but luckily for her she couldn't smell nearly as well as Sesshoumaru could. She nodded her head at him and rooted around in her bag and pulled out those weird white things called 'nappies'. Sesshoumaru laid the pups on the ground and watched as Kagome cleaned and changed them, putting them into clean nappies. He wasn't going to rely on her to change them all the time; he wanted to be as independent as his situation would allow him to be.

"You were watching closely" Kagome observed after she finished cleaning them. Sesshoumaru picked them both up again, neither going to sleep but staring at their surroundings.

"Yes, I don't want to depend on you whenever they excrete" he said.

"You're a very independent person, aren't you" Kagome asked.

"Yes" Sesshoumaru said again.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"I was trained not to depend on anyone. I could only depend on myself to run the Western Lands after father had died" he said.

"Did you have any friends when you were young?"

"Not really, not with the people I had looking after me. Any friends I would have had would have been killed" Sesshoumaru said, sadness evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry, it must have been hard… sorry, stupid thing to say" Kagome said, turning slightly red in embarrassment.

"It's… fine" Sesshoumaru stated simply. Kagome was silent after that.

Rin and Shippo approached them. "Lord Sesshoumaru? Can Rin and Shippo go pick some flowers in that field over there?" Rin asked sweetly, pointing through a group of trees behind her. Sesshoumaru looked at Shippo. He was reluctantly doing what Rin wanted, that was obvious.

"Yes, you may but do not wander too far" he said without any emotion in his voice. He looked at Shippo, who immediately got the message to look after the young human girl or else…

Both children ran off through the trees as soon as they had Sesshoumaru's permission.

"Rin really looks up to you" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru shrugged slightly. "What is she to you" she asked.

"I think… I see her as a daughter. She is very close to me" Sesshoumaru said.

"How did you come by her?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her. She was certainly curious about him lately.

"After I was injured by the wind scar, I woke up in a forest. Rin approached me. After that she kept bringing me food, I refused. One day, she came and she was bruised, she never told me what happened.

"After I was healed, I left. Shortly after finding Jaken, and throwing a couple of stones at his head, I caught the smell of her blood on the wind. I followed it and saw her body, the scent of wolves all over it…." Sesshoumaru said.

"Wolves!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes, I revived her, and she has been with me since. I met the wolf demon responsible for her death not so long back, before I was taken by Naraku. His companions seemed to think I would waste my energy killing him" Sesshoumaru finished, with a humorous tone. Kagome looked at him in shock. "What?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Sorry, I just find it hard to believe that you let Kouga live" Kagome said.

"I understand he also wants to see Naraku dead" Sesshoumaru stated more than asked.

"Yeah, Kagura killed most of his pack" said another voice. Sesshoumaru's face brightened a little when he heard that voice, so little, it was barely noticeable. Inuyasha sat down next to him. "Can I hold one of them?" he asked. Sesshoumaru replied by placing Taisho in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha looked down at the child. He looked almost the same as Sesshoumaru, only the crescent moon was missing. Speaking of which, it was the new moon tonight. Inuyasha would be unable to protect them.

"You shouldn't worry about tonight. Father is here, and I can now fight too" Sesshoumaru said.

"Wha… I wish you wouldn't do that" Inuyasha said heatedly. Sesshoumaru smirked at him. Inuyasha glared, and Sesshoumaru feigned a hurt look.

"What is this? Battle of facial expressions?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"None of your business" Inuyasha snapped at her.

"Don't take it out on me! If you weren't holding Taisho, I would S-I-T you into next week" Kagome said sternly.

"Well, I guess I know what will prevent you from sitting me" Inuyasha muttered. He felt a whack to the back of his head, and looked to see Sesshoumaru's fist retreating from his head. "What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't even think about using them as a shield from Kagome" Sesshoumaru said.

"I was just kidding" Inuyasha snapped. Sesshoumaru's cold look remained on his face. Taisho began to cry again. "What's wrong with him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Feeding time" Sesshoumaru said.

"How can you tell?" Kagome asked.

"It's instinctual. When you become a mother, you will know what your child wants too… maybe. I don't know how it works in humans, but I think to some extent it is the same" Sesshoumaru said, taking Taisho into his arms and handing Kaisayoi to Inuyasha.

"Babies eat a lot, don't they? They were only fed a few hours ago" Inuyasha said.

"They need to be fed more times a day than an adult, they are growing and they can't hold much in their stomachs" Sesshoumaru explained as he lifted his shirt down again to feed Taisho. "What?" he asked when he caught Kagome staring at him. She blushed.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to seeing a male feeding a baby" she said. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"I think you'll have to get used to it, you'll be seeing it several times a day" he said. Now the only sound that could be heard was Taisho suckling on Sesshoumaru's nipple, and the laughter of Shippo and Rin in the nearby field.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the surrounding air and his eyes widened in fear. Inuyasha noticed this. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I… I can smell Naraku, approaching us" Sesshoumaru whispered fearfully. He quickly pulled the pup away from him and pulled his short back up. Taisho was clearly not happy with this and began to cry in objection. "Be quiet" Sesshoumaru said to him sternly. Amazingly Taisho did quieten down.

Sesshoumaru then took Kaisayoi from Inuyasha and walked over to where InuTaisho was already standing, waiting for Naraku to arrive. Inuyasha ran into the field to get Rin and Shippo, and came back with both of them hanging over his shoulders in protest. "Quiet, Naraku is coming" Inuyasha barked at them. Both froze in fear. Inuyasha put them both down and instructed them to stay with Sesshoumaru and the pups.

Jaken and Ah-Un stayed close to Sesshoumaru, and the others were grateful for that, as it meant they could concentrate all their energy on defeating Naraku… again.

Minutes passed by, and still Naraku hadn't arrived. They all waited nervously.

"What's taking him so long?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"He must be waiting for something… oh no, you don't suppose he knows about the new moon, do you?" Kagome whispered.

"I doubt it, who could have told him?" Inuyasha replied.

"He is waiting for us to let our guard down" InuTaisho said.

"Stupid plan. How can he expect us to let his guard down when he is in the area?" Inuyasha snorted. He sniffed the air. "Great, that damn wolf is approaching" he snapped at no one in particular. A whirlwind came in, followed shortly by two more wolf demons.

"Kouga, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I could smell Naraku, so I came to kick his ass, and I run into dog shit" Kouga said, taking Kagome's hand. She pulled it out quickly though.

"Get out of here, wolf, you're not needed" Inuyasha snarled at him. Kouga glared at him. Sesshoumaru sighed. This caught Kouga's attention.

"Oh, you're the guy that smells like dog shit, the one with the human girl" he said.

"Obviously" Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"What's with the kids? Kouga asked.

"They're mine" Sesshoumaru said in a threatening tone.

"They reek of Naraku, they're his as well, you're a Ukiyo demon" Kouga exclaimed.

"If I have to explain this one more time, I swear I will scream" Sesshoumaru said. Kouga blinked at him.

"What do you mean" he asked.

"Work it out. Naraku. Me. Pups" Sesshoumaru said wearily.

"hey, he doesn't seem as scary as he did before, bet Kouga would win if they got into a fight now" one of the other wolf demons whispered to his companions. Sesshoumaru put on his iciest face and looked at them.

"Do not make assumptions about me, it will be your own demise, and don't think I will be trying to kill your leader, it will be you I come after. Cowards" he hissed. They nearly started trembling in fear again. Sesshoumaru smirked in satisfaction.

"If we could please focus on the task at hand, Naraku is approaching again" InuTaisho said.

"Not another dog" Kouga whined.

"Say 'hello' to my father" Inuyasha said, getting ready for a fight.

"Your father is supposed to be dead" Kouga exclaimed.

"He ain't now, thanks to the jewel shards" Inuyasha said. Naraku's scent was now fast approaching. Everyone was getting ready for a fight, and Sesshoumaru put the two pups securely on Ah-Un, while he drew the Toukijin.

Naraku appeared above the trees, surrounded by the poisonous insects. "Well, Sesshoumaru, how have you been?" he asked, in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I do hope you've missed me".

Psycho Demon-Witch: Heheh, I'm evil. Sorry again for the long time it took to update. Hm… should I kill Naraku off next chapter? (shrugs), I don't know yet. Please review, even if you only want to flame me, it will still be for my own entertainment. People who mindlessly flame are so amusing. I guess idiocy can be a source of entertainment now.


	12. Chapter 12

Psycho Demon-Witch: Hey, sorry for the time it's taken me to update, but please don't kill me. If you kill me, you will never see the end of the story, and I am sure none of you want that.I got my first ever flame! Funny thing is though it was anonymous, so if this guy has an account with he is a coward and the best he could come up with is 'dumb fic'. How original. If people are going to flame me, I want them to do it properly, otherwise it is very tedious and pointless.  
I sort of have my own website now… more of a forum thing. It can be found at www. kuraiyoukai. proboards74. com It's not very good, but I am still learning. Oh, take all the spaces out of the address.  
People were asking about how Sesshoumaru gave birth. He is a Ukiyo demon, he is not like other males, sort of like a female as well, and only certain male demons can be Ukiyo demons. It is hereditary, if you had read closely in earlier chapters.  
Anyway, on with the fic.

Chapter Twelve  
Everyone had taken up a fighting stance when Naraku had entered the clearing. "Haven't we kicked your ass enough times already? Stay dead!" Inuyasha yelled, as usual, going in for a head on attack. Naraku didn't move, only smirked at the incoming attack.

Inuyasha hit the barrier he should have predicted would be there and Naraku laughed at his attempts. "You should know by now that your pitiful attacks won't work on me" he said mockingly.

"That may be so, but at least he doesn't feel the need to hide behind barriers and incarnations, like the coward you are" Sesshoumaru retorted coldly in Inuyasha's defence.

"Bold words coming from the one who was my personal whore for seven months" Naraku said. Sesshoumaru growled, red creeping into his eyes. InuTaisho put a hand to Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"You will pay for all the suffering you've caused my sons. Death is too good for you, so the best I can do is prolong it" he said. He drew the sword he had had made. It wasn't as powerful as Tetsusaiga or the life-giving Tenseiga, but it would do for now. Naraku laughed.

"You think you can stop me? You who died for a mere mortal woman and her half-breed child?" he said.

"I don't think I can stop you, I know I can stop you. You are the one who failed to keep me under your control, so check the facts before you start mouthing off" InuTaisho retorted. Naraku snarled angrily.

"You will never be able to defeat me, Sesshoumaru will belong to me again" he said. Everyone glared up at him, but none so ferociously as Sesshoumaru. Fire burned in his eyes as he looked at the despicable bastard who had raped him. Kouga looked between Sesshoumaru and Naraku, trying to work out what was going on between them. As soon as he saw the look of pure hatred on Sesshoumaru's face, and felt the demons Youki flare up, he understood, and he felt bad for Sesshoumaru. He too, turned his gaze to Naraku.

"I knew you were low, but this is a new record, even for you, bastard" Kouga said. The others looked at him in confusion. What was he talking about, they were thinking. "Don't look at me like that, I worked out what Naraku did" Kouga said to them.

All attention turned back to Naraku. Sesshoumaru's grasp on his pups tightened. He knew Naraku was here for them, he wanted to train them to be like him: cruel and sadistic. Sesshoumaru would not allow it.

Naraku unleashed his true form, which was a more grotesque version of his previous body. "Can't you be original? You get all these new bodies, yet you're always some sort of ugly spider" Inuyasha said. Naraku smirked.

"I doubt you will be saying that when I take Sesshoumaru from you"

"That ain't gonna happen" Inuyasha growled. InuTaisho stepped in front of Sesshoumaru and the pups, making sure Naraku didn't have a clear shot of them. Naraku laughed.

"How does it feel to be treated like a female dog in need of constant supervision, Sesshoumaru?" he taunted. Sesshoumaru growled, but did not make a move to attack seeing as he still had Taisho and Kaisayoi in his arms. Inuyasha moved to attack.

"KAZE NO KIZU" he yelled. Once again the attack had no effect, and Inuyasha was thrown back by the force of the barrier. As he slid across the floor, he flipped himself back up on his feet to face Naraku again. Kagome tried an arrow, but even her purifying powers could not get through.

"Why don't you try attacking together again?" she called out.

"It's a bit hard to do that when Sesshoumaru has his hands full with two pups" Inuyasha snapped at her.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Sango and Miroku. He placed both pups in Sango's arms, and told Miroku to protect them. He then drew his sword, and jumped over to stand next to Inuyasha. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Helping you" Sesshoumaru said simply. He and Inuyasha attacked together. The attack got through the barrier, but was not enough to destroy Naraku's body. In the distraction caused by the attack, Naraku smirked, and started a cloud of Youki. Sesshoumaru could somehow sense where he was, and where he was heading. 'Oh no' he though 'my pups!' He ran over to where he left Sango and Miroku. They were both unconscious and the pups were gone. He fell to his knees and tears began to blur his eyes. Inuyasha walked up next to him and knelt down. He pulled the now sobbing Sesshoumaru into his arms. "H… he took them" he cried out. Inuyasha ran his hands through Sesshoumaru's hair, whispering comforting words while promising revenge on Naraku for Sesshoumaru's pain.

As night approached, they started a fire and laid Sango and Miroku, who had still not awoken, next to it. Since Sesshoumaru had stopped crying, he had not done much, just sat and stared at various inanimate objects, as though unable to comprehend what had happened. In truth, it was far from that. He was horrified that his pups had been taken from him again, even though he knew they were still alive. Inuyasha had reassured him that they would get the pups back, he had lost too many to give himself hope of their return. He snapped out of his stupor and gazed around at everyone else.

Kagome was tending to Miroku and Sango, bandaging their wounds and Dabbing cool clothes on their heads. Kirara was sitting, curled up, on Sango's stomach. Rin and Shippo were quiet for once, sitting and watching everyone else, much like Sesshoumaru was. Inuyasha, Jaken and Ah-Un were keeping watch on the surrounding area, in case Naraku came to claim Sesshoumaru too.

InuTaisho sat next to Sesshoumaru. He had watched Sesshoumaru in his melancholy state and decided to do something about it.

"We will get them back you know, you shouldn't give up hope so easily" he said sternly. Sesshoumaru snorted.

"What in my life has given me much hope? Every other one of my children was killed before my eyes. That is what is running before my eyes right now. I am terrified the same will happen to Taisho and Kaisayoi" he said bitterly.

"But they are still alive. You know Naraku wants them to live, so he can raise them to be like him. By joining with you, he knows he has created two powerful heirs, who will be beyond his control if you are the one to raise them. Having them is what he really wants, you are an added bonus" InuTaisho said.

"Thanks for that, I feel so much better" Sesshoumaru said sarcastically. InuTaisho sighed. It would be hard to convince Sesshoumaru. He had inherited the family stubbornness, and the fact that his mother had also been stubborn did not help anything.

"You know what I mean Sesshoumaru. He will not kill them, they will be safe" he said. Sesshoumaru smiled lightly.

"I know, and I will do everything in my power to get them back" he said.

"That's better" InuTaisho said. Sesshoumaru shook his head at his father. Sometimes he wondered which was the parent. Sango and Miroku started to stir. InuTaisho frowned. "It's strange that they should wake at the same time" he said.

"I know. Naraku must have planned for this to happen" Sesshoumaru said. Sango was the first to awaken completely.

"Wha... Where am I? Where's Naraku?" she asked, looking around, blinking rapidly. A look of horror crossed her face "The pups!" she gasped. Her eyes found Sesshoumaru. "Where are they? Are they safe?" she asked him.

"Naraku took them" Sesshoumaru said. Sango's hands came to her mouth.

"I am so sorry Sesshoumaru, I truly am, I should have..." Sango began, but Sesshoumaru cut her off.

"It was not your fault. I should not have dropped them on you and expect you to have looked after them. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine" he said.

"That's a load of shit and you know it" Kouga said suddenly. He had not yet left the group. "Naraku is a sneaky bastard. Even of you had kept those pups with you, he would still have them now, and you with them" he continued.

"First thing you've said I agree on" Inuyasha said in mock amazement. "Anyway, point is it was nobody's fault, but we are going to get those pups back" he finished. Miroku woke up then. His reaction was much the same as Sango's. He, too, was apologizing endlessly. Sesshoumaru had to hit him on the back of the head to get him to stop.

"It was not your fault" he said firmly. "All that matters is that I get them back".

"There is no 'I' in teamwork, 'we' will be getting them back too Sesshoumaru" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru blinked. Kagome sweatdropped. "It's just another of those sayings from my time... but the point of it is that you won't be able to get them back alone. You will need and are gonna get our help" she explained. Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Thank you"

Psycho Demon-Witch: Umm… not my best chapter… nor my longest... Sorry it took my so long, please don't kill me. I know I have disappointed many reviewers who were hoping for Naraku to die, but there had to be a twist in there somewhere… please don't kill me.


	13. Chapter 13

Psycho Demon-Witch: Thank you for your reviews! And thank you so much for your patience in waiting for that last chapter. Hopefully I can continue updating like this. Then I can concentrate on my other story as well.  
I have over 100 reviews now, YAY, never thought I would get that many! Thanks to: funnygall (anonymous), LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker, Lisa (anonymous), SilverCrescentX (anonymous), darkwolvesbite, chibirin8, M-python-girl, FXL, FallenCrimsionAngel, CrimsonInHumanBloodForever, sesshoumarumylover, josh (anonymous), Sesshomarubaby18, rebellion2fate, DarkWingedTenshi, Onyxlight, Tanin (anonymous), zeddy200, Silvermane1, DarkLadyNyara (anonymous), Uzamaki Liliana, Lady Sesshie, Debora diskey, Jennifer (anonymous), DragonMaster03 (anonymous), Animelvr, The Shattered, The Great Susinko, lurkindarkness, Sequia, Lilith Snape, Anime Moon, grey (anonymous), Ryoko Kitsune, Lizard (anonymous), Lacus01, Inuyashafangirl007, heavens-dark-hanyou, xangel of death sarah (anonymous), ANGEL (anonymous), Princess Sin, whitefox13, djl (anonymous), flammes, Bakura'sPsychoBitch, Jackalobe, Tinnueth, Mt Fuji's Miko  
Thank you all for your support! On a side note I would like to ask the anonymous reviewer, funnygall, to not be so fucking rude. I have been unable to update in a while because the internet connection has been down, and I have been a bit busy with college work.

Chapter Thirteen

They had been tracking Naraku all night, but there was still no trace of him, even Kouga had stuck around to help out. The scent of the pups had disappeared too. Sesshoumaru was beginning to despair again and was becoming more and more irritable and jumpy.

They stopped for the rest of the night to get some sleep, so they would be ready to start Naraku hunting in the morning. Sesshoumaru was next to a small spring just out of sight of the camp. He wanted to be alone. He stared in to the water, not doing anything but thinking.

He was thinking about his current situation. He wondered if Naraku would ever be gone. But with all the separate groups that were after the bastard, maybe together they would have enough strength to defeat him.

"Hey, it's not a good idea for you to be alone, Naraku still wants you" a voice said behind him. Sesshoumaru knew who it was instantly, inwardly admonishing himself for letting his guard down. What if it _had_ been Naraku? He turned.

"So? He already has Taisho and Kaisayoi, he may as well take me too" he said miserably. Inuyasha slapped him across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself, we'll get them back" he snapped at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stared in shock at Inuyasha, who had a hard look in his eyes, then looked thoroughly ashamed of himself.

"I apologize, Inuyasha… it's just… hard" he said quietly. Inuyasha's gaze softened, and he pulled Sesshoumaru into his arms.

"Everything will turn out OK, you'll see" Inuyasha said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, for staying with me, even though, I am somewhat 'a pain in the ass', as you would put it" Sesshoumaru replied, trying to brighten things up a little. Inuyasha let out a small laugh at that.

"Yeah, you're a pain in the ass, but you're MY pain in the ass" he said. It was Sesshoumaru's turn to let out a small laugh. Silence then fell between the two, and they just held each other, silently comforting one another, until Sesshoumaru broke the silence.

"Inuyasha… what if Naraku kills Kaisayoi, before we get to them?" he asked.

"Why would he kill her, I thought he wanted an heir" Inuyasha asked, puzzled.

"Yes… he does… but, he wanted a male, not a female. He said if I bore a girl, he would kill her. As I bore both a boy and a girl, he may let her live, but… what if he doesn't?"

"Don't think like that, you have to be positive. We will get BOTH of them back alive and well" Inuyasha said.

"… Alright… I'll try" Sesshoumaru said uncertainly.

"Come on, we'd better get back, the others will be waking soon" Inuyasha said, moving Sesshoumaru from his lap to stand, then helping Sesshoumaru up. They headed back to the camp in silence. Just before they moved into sight, Inuyasha stopped. He turned and looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes before kissing him. Sesshoumaru was surprised at first, but soon began to respond, urging Inuyasha to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha complied, licking Sesshoumaru's lips asking for entrance. Sesshoumaru played hard to get, refusing Inuyasha entrance to his mouth, and teasing him by flicking his tongue out every now and then, before quickly bringing it back into his mouth before Inuyasha took advantage of the opening. Inuyasha pushed harder for entrance, and soon Sesshoumaru gave in to the lust building up inside him.

He moaned as their tongues met and pressed his body against Inuyasha's. Inuyasha moved his arms around Sesshoumaru's waist, pulling him even closer, and causing friction in their groins. When Sesshoumaru felt this sudden pleasure, he broke away before it could continue any further. "Not now, Inuyasha" he said. Inuyasha nodded in understanding and instead took Sesshoumaru by the hand and led him the rest of the way to the others, who thankfully, were still asleep.

"So then…" Inuyasha began, a hint of mischief in his voice. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"What are you planning?" he asked suspiciously.

"How do you propose we wake them up? The traditional cold water, or something… more original?" Inuyasha asked, a mischievous smile playing on his face. Sesshoumaru smirked back.

"Hmm" he said in mock wonder. "It would take father forever to get dry if you dumped water on him, same with the wolf… but that is rather old… does that miko have anything sticky in that weird bag of hers?" he said.

"I think so" Inuyasha replied, and picked up Kagome's bag, and started rummaging through it. "Why the hell does she have this? Must be for the runt" he said to himself, bringing out a bottle of honey. He opened the cap, and turned back to Sesshoumaru. "What do you think?" Sesshoumaru's smirk widened.

"Perfect" he said. "But how to wake them up?"

"Meh, a loud noise will do… boy are they gonna be pissed off". Inuyasha almost shuddered at the thought of how many 'sits' he was going to get, but he thought it would be worth it. He squeezed some of the honey onto everyone's hair, and if they had fur other places, there as well. Sesshoumaru just sat down and watched him do it. Inuyasha then let out a loud yell of 'DEMON' and everyone shot up, half sleepy looks on their faces. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru started laughing, making their companions looks, looks of confusion, making them laugh harder. When their friends started to register their brains to the real world, they noticed the very sticky substance on their hair or fur. Looking at the mess on their hands, and to the two laughing brothers, they put one and one together and…

"INUYASHA, SESSHOUMARU, YOU TWO ARE DEAD!" InuTaisho bellowed. His two children looked at one another, then ran away from their furious father. For the rest of the morning, there were shouts from InuTaisho and Kouga, who were trying to catch the two brothers, while the others cleaned themselves up. Kagome decided she would punish them later on, after their father and Kouga had caught them… whenever that would be.

Psycho Demon-Witch: that was rather random of me… and rather short. I apologize for the long wait, my internet connection has been down for some time, but it has given me more time to write this. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Psycho Demon-Witch: Sorry again for the wait! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and thank you for your patience. I have now started the summer holidays, but don't think that means I have more time on my hands. I plan on getting a job for work experience. Sorry again for the wait… please don't kill me! hides

Chapter Fourteen

They had been tracking Naraku down for almost a week now, and with each passing day, Sesshoumaru was becoming more and more frantic. It was getting harder for Inuyasha to calm him down. They were all tired and frustrated. They had put all their energy into finding Naraku, but the bastard just seemed to evade them once they picked up any sign of him.

"This is pissing me off" Inuyasha complained. "The bastard does nothing but run and hide, he's such a coward"

"Yes, but what can we do but keep searching? It's not like we know where he will go next" Kagome reasoned, trying to settle Inuyasha's temper. They had all stopped to rest and have some food, but they were all still wary… except for Rin and Shippo who were chasing each other, and Jaken who was yelling at them to stop. Kouga decided he and his own companions would scout around, to find any trace they could of Naraku while the others rested.

Sesshoumaru rested his head on Inuyasha's shoulder. He was physically and emotionally exhausted with worry for Kaisayoi and Taisho. As leant against Inuyasha, he was telling himself to keep calm, that they would find the pups. But it was hard. He noticed that Inuyasha was moving his fingers through his hair, and absently leant further into the touch.

It was then that he noticed a change in the scent of the air. Naraku was nearby, with the pups and his incarnations, Kanna and Kagura. He growled, attracting Inuyasha's attention. "What is it?" the hanyou asked.

"That bastard is nearby with Kagura and Kanna. He also has the pups with him" Sesshoumaru growled out. Inuyasha froze.

"He's coming for you, I know it. He brought the pups so you would go quietly" Inuyasha said fearfully. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I know" he said. "If he hurts them, I may have no choice but to go with him"

"I won't let him take you away" Inuyasha snapped. "Come on, we need to tell the others". They walked back. InuTaisho had already alerted the others, and they stood, weapons ready, to face Naraku and reclaim the two pups. Naraku was quickly approaching now. Kouga burst through the trees, and was met with several swords, a bow and a giant boomerang. He raised his hands in mock defeat.

"Umm… can you please put those things down? I think we can say that I am not Naraku" he said sarcastically. Once the weapons were out of Kouga's face, he told them that he had seen Naraku and his two incarnations, each of them holding one twin. He said that both pups were unharmed, and seemed to be quite happy. For now.

Naraku arrived, hovering above them in… another barrier. How predictable, was running through each of the groups heads. Shortly behind him, Kagura arrived on her feather, holding Kaisayoi. Next to her sat Kanna, holding Taisho. Kagura landed on the ground. She had a smirk on her face, whereas Kanna looked as impassive as ever. Sesshoumaru growled as he glared up at Naraku. "Give them back" he snarled, his voice promising pain. He knew he would be unable to deliver this pain, if the pups were threatened though. Naraku laughed.

"I am sure you have figured out that getting them back won't be so easy" he said with a sneer. Sesshoumaru's glare faltered for a brief moment. Naraku saw this, and his sneer deepened. "That's right. I want you in exchange for the pups". Inuyasha had hit the nail on the head. Naraku wanted him. It was the only way to get the twins back.

"How do I know you'll keep your word? I know better than to trust you" Sesshoumaru said. Naraku pondered on this for a moment.

"Well, I know you to be a demon of your word, Sesshoumaru, so why don't you swear that you will come with me once I give them back?" he asked. He nodded to Kagura and Kanna, who moved forward slightly, until they were as near as Naraku. Sesshoumaru looked at the floor. 'I have to' he thought, 'or my pups will suffer'. He looked back at Inuyasha, a sorrowful look in his eyes. Inuyasha shook his head and moved forward. He grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and pulled him close.

"Do you remember what I told you? I won't let him take you away" he whispered. Sesshoumaru looked into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha saw tears sparkling in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but… I want to know they are safe"

"You can't trust him, he will order his incarnations to kill us all, including the pups, once he has you. There is another way, we need to find it" Inuyasha said.

"I won't wait forever, Sesshoumaru" Naraku said mockingly. Sesshoumaru growled again. He turned his eyes to the pups. Kagura's smirk was still in place, but then, he noticed she winked at him. He didn't understand what the wink meant, but he knew she was planning something. She was always planning something.

Suddenly, both she and Kanna moved towards them as fast as the wind. They both handed the pups back to Sesshoumaru, who fell to his knees in relief and happiness in being able to hold them again. Kagura turned her smirking face to Naraku. "I want to be free" she said to him. "But in order for that to happen, you must die" she said. She got her fans ready and Kanna stood motionless. She was never meant to fight after all. Inuyasha's mind was still functioning about five minutes ago, then…

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled. Everyone jumped. Even Naraku looked a little concerned at the seemingly unstable and disturbed Inuyasha.

"What" Kagura asked emotionlessly. Inuyasha shook his head and returned his concentration back to Naraku. "Just so you know, he stupidly rejoined with his heart, thinking he wouldn't have to fight to get Sesshoumaru back. He will die this time" Kagura said. Everyone smiled somewhat evilly at this information. Naraku looked a little worried now. He was on his own, and no force would be able to stop the Inu family from taking retribution on him.

Inuyasha made the first move, followed closely by Kouga and InuTaisho. Sesshoumaru was still holding Kaisayoi and Taisho, so could do nothing but step back and allow the others to kill Naraku. He watched as they first struggled at taking down the barrier, while avoiding all Naraku's tentacles. Inuyasha got hit by one of the tentacles, but within two seconds was back on his feet. He wanted Naraku to pay for all the pain he had caused. Sango, Kagome and Miroku all stood nearby to Sesshoumaru, warding off any tentacles that got too close. He was grateful to them, he didn't want to put the pups down for even a second in order to defend himself.

They had been at it for over an hour now. The barrier was weakening. Soon it would be gone and Naraku would be vulnerable. Inuyasha, spurred on by this, out even more effort into taking the barrier down. As he was knocked back by another tentacle, InuTaisho moved in for the kill, and took down the barrier with a final swing of his sword. Naraku was now nearly defenceless. Attacks were coming in from all directions, from some very pissed off people. He wouldn't survive this, and he knew it.

He was nearly dead now, lying on the floor, barely breathing. But he was still conscious and aware of everything around him. He noticed that Sesshoumaru handed the pups to Inuyasha and drew his own sword. "Now it is time for you to pay for what you did to me and everyone else here" he said sadistically.

First he made Naraku watch as he chopped off his balls. He then started stabbing him in random areas that wouldn't kill him straight away. Blood was pouring everywhere, and it covered Sesshoumaru too. Finally, InuTaisho stopped his eldest son. "That's enough. He's paid dearly for what he's done. We should just kill him now, and send him to hell". Sesshoumaru nodded, tears pouring down his now bloodstained face. He drove his sword straight through Naraku's heart, killing the bastard instantly. Part of him regretted what he did to Naraku, as he thought it made him nearly as bad as Naraku himself, while the other part of him regretted that Naraku hadn't suffered more.

Everyone was cheering, each for their own reasons. Miroku removed the prayer beads around his hand. There was no hole now. He took Sango's hands excitedly and spun her around. She still looked melancholy though. She didn't know anything about her brother, Kohaku. Kagura sensed this and told her where Naraku's hiding place was. She told her that was where Kohaku should be. Sango threw her arms around the wind sorceress and thanked her

Inuyasha put the pups down near Rin and Shippo, and told them to looks after them. He then walked over to Sesshoumaru, and wrapped his arms around him. Sesshoumaru responded by wrapping his arms around Inuyasha's neck. He smiled into the red fabric of Inuyasha's haori. "You need a bath" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"So do you, now" he shot back. Both of them started laughing. Everyone else was watching them, and hoped there would be more laughter and happiness now that Naraku was gone.

Psycho Demon-Witch: Heheh, not the best place to cut off… I am so evil… anyway, I might do a prologue, I haven't decided yet. Please review!


	15. Epilogue

Psycho Demon-Witch: Thank you for all your reviews! I can't believe I got six of them in one night!

Thanks to: funnygall (anonymous), LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker, Lisa (anonymous), SilverCrescentX (anonymous), darkwolvesbite, chibirin8, M-python-girl, FXL, FallenCrimsionAngel, CrimsonInHumanBloodForever, sesshoumarumylover, josh (anonymous), Sesshomarubaby18, rebellion2fate, DarkWingedTenshi, Onyxlight, Tanin (anonymous), zeddy200, Silvermane1, DarkLadyNyara (anonymous), Uzamaki Liliana, Lady Sesshie, Debora diskey, Jennifer (anonymous), DragonMaster03 (anonymous), Animelvr, The Shattered, The Great Susinko, lurkindarkness, Sequia, Lilith Snape, Anime Moon, grey (anonymous), Ryoko Kitsune, Lizard (anonymous), Lacus01, Inuyashafangirl007, heavens-dark-hanyou, xangel of death sarah (anonymous), ANGEL (anonymous), Princess Sin, whitefox13, djl (anonymous), flammes, Bakura'sPsychoBitch, Jackalobe, Tinnueth, Mt Fuji's Miko, Sesshy's angel 18, kitty-inuyasha, BankotsuChick, animelover6000, A Lost Child From Heaven.

There is a lemon in this chapter, and I will warn you just before it comes up and when it's over, so don't come bitching to me about it if you don't like it.

Epilogue:

It had been a few weeks since Naraku had been defeated, and the jewel had finally been put back together. Amazingly, neither Kohaku nor InuTaisho died from the removal of their shards.

Sesshoumaru was still worried over the twins, and couldn't sit still whenever they were away from him for more than ten minutes. He and Inuyasha were now officially mated, and Sesshoumaru managed to get Inuyasha to wear shoes. InuTaisho had taken control of the Western Lands again. Everyone in the west was so surprised that the InuTaisho was alive. Many people who saw him even fainted. Sango and Kohaku worked on rebuilding their village, where the now curse free Miroku helped and lived with them, finally cooling down somewhat on his lecherous ways, managing to get Sango to go out with him. He didn't have to worry about producing an heir yet. He had the rest of his life for that now. Kouga was now courting Ayame, finally getting into his head that Kagome just wasn't interested. He and Inuyasha still fought, but the fights were always playful, not often ending in serious injuries. Kagome stayed in her own time. She went to school, and studied hard. Her teachers couldn't believe that she was improving so much. Kagome blamed it on her good mood after defeating Naraku… not that she told her teachers this. She still visited on weekends though, bringing various snacks and junk food back with her. As Kagome wasn't around much, Shippo had latched onto Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as parents, with Rin as a sister to him. He still played lots of pranks on Inuyasha, but he no longer got smacked quite as much.

Everyone was much happier, and it was much more peaceful now… other than the occasional demon that tried to take the complete shikon no tama away from Kagome whenever she visited. But they figured it would be dull if there weren't attacks every now and then.

Sesshoumaru currently lay in bed, waiting for Inuyasha to return from putting the twins to bed. He smiled. Inuyasha treated them as if they were his own, and never once scorned them for who their sire was. He heard footsteps outside the door. His smile widened. He had been showing more emotion lately, but he didn't care. He no longer had to worry about the other Demon Lords, as he was technically no longer one himself. He still helped his father look after their territory though.

The bed sank as Inuyasha's weight settled on it. He wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's waist and pulled him closer. He kissed Sesshoumaru tenderly. Even though they were mated, they hadn't yet been together. Sesshoumaru still had fear of mating in him, and Inuyasha was content to wait until Sesshoumaru felt he was ready. He didn't have to wait long though. Sesshoumaru was responding fiercely to the kiss, urging Inuyasha to deepen it. Inuyasha's tongue plunged into Sesshoumaru's eager mouth, and their tongues dueled ferociously. Inuyasha rolled over until he was on top of Sesshoumaru, their lips still locked together. Sesshoumaru's hands slid up Inuyasha's chest and pushed back the red and white material. Inuyasha broke the kiss. He looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes, looking for any fear or doubt. He was surprised when he found none. Instead, Sesshoumaru's eyes were filled with lust and desire. "It's alright, Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said.

**LEMON STARTS**

At this, Inuyasha slowly worked on removing Sesshoumaru's clothes, kissing every part of his body as he did so. Sesshoumaru moaned deeply as Inuyasha's kisses trailed down his chest and encircled a nipple, sucking lightly. Sesshoumaru moaned again, even louder this time. After the other nipple received the same treatment, Inuyasha moved further down. Sesshoumaru's breaths were coming in short pants now, sweat pouring from his body. As Inuyasha moved towards his thighs, Sesshoumaru unconsciously spread his legs, allowing Inuyasha more access to what he was seeking.

At first, Inuyasha licked and kissed Sesshoumaru's thighs teasingly, causing Sesshoumaru to writhe in both the pleasure of being touched, and the agony of his neglected erection. Sesshoumaru cried out when Inuyasha finally took him into his mouth. His fists clenched the sheets beneath him, and his panting became even more desperate. "Inu…. Ah, oh god… Inuyasha" he cried out, as he came even closer to release. With one final swirl of Inuyasha's tongue, he came, spilling into Inuyasha's mouth, who swallowed it all. Inuyasha then kissed his way back up Sesshoumaru's body, finishing at his lips. They kissed passionately, before Inuyasha spoke.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked. Sesshoumaru merely smiled, spread his legs even further and whispered

"If you don't make love to me, I will strangle you". Inuyasha laughed before positioning himself at Sesshoumaru's entrance. As Inuyasha slid into Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru gasped. He had been expecting more pain than this, and not so much pleasure. Inuyasha settled himself fully inside Sesshoumaru, waiting for him to adjust to him before moving.

When the pain had lessened, and the pleasure had taken over, Sesshoumaru bucked his hips against Inuyasha, pleading with him to move. Inuyasha willingly complied. His pace at first was slow, and it was tormenting to Sesshoumaru. He wanted more. "Inuyasha… please… harder" he cried out. Inuyasha increased the intensity of his thrusts, his speed also increasing. Sesshoumaru lifted his legs around Inuyasha's waist, allowing Inuyasha to plunge deeper inside of him. When Inuyasha struck a spot inside him, Sesshoumaru cried out in pleasure. Inuyasha aimed for that spot again, and struck it again and again, driving Sesshoumaru closer to release. "Ah… oh god…… more, ahhhhhh… Inuyasha… harder" Sesshoumaru cried out as his second release that night neared.

He spilled all over their torsos and his muscles clamped on Inuyasha's penis. After a few more thrusts, Inuyasha released inside Sesshoumaru with a groan. He collapsed on top of Sesshoumaru, then rolled to the side. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's chest, and lying in each others embrace, they fell asleep.

**LEMON OVER, YOU CAN LOOK NOW**

A few weeks later…

Sesshoumaru threw up… again. It was the third time this week. He knew what it was. Inuyasha had yet to work it out though. Inuyasha appeared behind him. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

"Just fine" Sesshoumaru said, somewhat moodily. Damn hormones. His moods had already been swinging from one extreme to the other, and he was tired of it. Inuyasha frowned in disbelief.

"Liar. Mood swings, throwing up… you haven't been like this since…… oh…" Inuyasha's eyes widened in comprehension. Sesshoumaru smirked. "You're…" Inuyasha said, unable to string a sentence together. Sesshoumaru nodded. Inuyasha picked Sesshoumaru up and spun around. "You're pregnant! This is great" he exclaimed. Sesshoumaru smiled as Inuyasha put him down.

"You do realize that we'll be looking after five children when this pup is born" Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Hey, it will make life more interesting. We don't exactly have an evil demon to occupy our time anymore, right?" Inuyasha returned. Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement. Things would get more interesting.

Psycho Demon-Witch: wow… I can't believe I finally finished! Thank you again to all those people who have reviewed! I will be rewriting my Avatar/Harry Potter story because of the new characters introduced in the second series. The new characters are too interesting to leave out. Good bye for now!


End file.
